Our Broken Masks
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: "Aku akan menunggumu kembali, Toushirou." Betapa kagetnya Rukia, ketika kepergian Toushirou membawanya bertemu kembali dengan pria aneh yang tidak sengaja muncul di dalam apartemennya ternyata adalah pria yang ternyata akan segera menjadi atasannya. Re-publish.
1. The Reason

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**This story = Searaki Icchy  
**

**Rate = M for safe  
**

**Genre = Drama, Romance, Slice of Life, dll (selama cocok)  
**

**Berdasarkan req dari Ruki Yagami  
**

**Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s), Abal, Geje, Alur kecepatan, Membosankan.  
**

**Enjoy this fic guys~ :D  
**

* * *

**Searaki Icchy**'s present

.

.

**Our Broken Masks**

.

.

**The Reason**

.

.

"Kuchiki, tolong bawakan berkas dokumen-dokumen data perusahaan. Taruh di mejaku segera."

Kuchiki Rukia—seorang gadis berusia 22 tahun—dengan sigap memberikan setumpuk kertas putih berisi seluruh kegiatan buyer-seller Zaraki company. Setelah mengecek kembali apakah semua yang ia tulis itu benar dan tidak ada kesalahan apa pun, Rukia langsung memberikannya—setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan sang manager—dan menaruhnya di meja.

Hitsugaya Toshirou terlihat sibuk mengetik. Sibuk dengan segala deadline yang terlalu mendadak ini—salahkan sang direktur sialan yang selalu saja mengulur waktu pekerjaan—sudah dua jam berlalu sejak kerutan di dahinya terlihat, dan kini terlihat semakin jelas saat Rukia memberikan setumpuk dokumen yang ia pesan—sesaat dia menyesali keputusannya—mulai membaca dan tanpa peduli langsung menyalinnya di depan komputer.

"Wajahmu serius sekali," sapa Rukia memecahkan keheningan, lalu tersenyum, "Hitsugaya-taichou."

Pria yang sedang fokus di depan Rukia memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu mendesah lelah. "Di saat kita berdua begini aku lebih suka di panggil 'Toushirou' olehmu, Rukia." Toushirou menepuk singkat keningnya, berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya untuk menatap seorang wanita mungil yang terlihat manis dengan setelan kemeja putih dengan rok di atas lutut berwarna sama. Rambut hitam pendeknya di kuncir rapi layaknya seorang wanita pekerja professional, sesuai dengan pekerjaannya.

Matanya bersinar keunguan, penuh cahaya. Rasanya, hanya hal itu yang membuat hari Toushirou yang menyebalkan selama berada di kantor tersembuhkan.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu begitu di saat kita berdua tidak ada di dalam ruang lingkup kantor," timpal Rukia tertawa pelan.

Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Ya, Rukia dan Toushirou sebenarnya menjalin hubungan jauh sebelum mereka bekerja di gedung yang sama. Mereka sudah bersahabat baik sejak Rukia masih sekolah. Meskipun umur mereka terpaut lima tahun dan saat itu Toushirou secara terang-terangan meminta Rukia menjadi pacarnya saat gadis belia itu sedang serius-seriusnya menghadapi ujian.

Empat tahun telah berlalu, Rukia di hadapkan dengan sebuah kesempatan untuk bekerja menjadi seorang sekretaris. Awalnya, dia begitu bahagia karena akhirnya impiannya untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama dengan gaji yang cukup menjanjikan terkabul juga. Namun, hanya satu yang ia sesali, Rukia harus bekerja di bawah naungan Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Bukan berarti dia tidak suka bekerja dengan Toushirou. Dia hanya tidak suka harus berpura-pura tidak mengenal pria itu dan menjaga jarak dengannya karena dia tidak ingin imagenya menjadi hancur hanya gara-gara di kucilkan oleh teman-teman sekantornya.

Akhirnya, atas kesepakatan mereka berdua, baik Rukia dan Toushirou sama-sama memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Well, tidak begitu ada masalah dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Di dalam kantor, Rukia selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh dan hanya berbicara dengan Toushirou untuk keperluan kerja, dan begitu sebaliknya. Namun, jika mereka sudah berada di luar kerjaan. Toushirou tidak akan segan memeluk erat Rukia dan menciumnya. Dia menyayangi Rukia—terlalu menyayanginya—ia tidak akan mau membuang waktu jika sudah berada dekat dengan wanita itu.

Waktu luang untuk mereka hanya sedikit. Rukia terlalu sibuk dengan segala macam pekerjaannya, apalagi Toushirou.

"Oh yah," Rukia teringat sesuatu, "katanya seluruh karyawan setuju untuk pergi ke host-club di sebelah kantor. Tadi Kiyone mengajakku," katanya.

Jari tangan Toushirou yang sedang mengetik cepat seketika langsung berhenti. Mata hijau yang selalu sendu itu menatap luruh Rukia. Bibirnya mengeluarkan suara, "Kau ikut?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Apa boleh buat, aku tidak enak menolaknya," jawabnya mengendikkan bahu. "Apa kau juga ikut?"

"Tidak mungkin aku ikut, Rukia. Mereka tidak mengundangku, lagipula," Hitsugaya kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya, "aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Tidak usah pedulikan aku, bersenang-senanglah dengan semuanya."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Kau ini tidak melarangku pergi ke host-club? Di sana akan banyak pria-pria tampan, dan mungkin saja ada yang menggodaku," Rukia sengaja memancing emosi Toushirou, berharap pria itu sedikit memperlihatkan emosi di wajahnya yang datar. "Kau tidak cemburu?"

Bukannya marah, Toushirou mendengus geli, "Pastinya banyak yang mencoba menggodamu, mereka menggoda untuk mendapatkan banyak uang karena itulah pekerjaan mereka. Dan aku tidak perlu khawatir, kau bukan tipe wanita yang gampang terpikat dengan ketampanan seseorang. Buktinya kau menerimaku yang kaku begini."

Rukia menggacak rambutnya, tertawa karena apa yang Toushirou katakan ada benarnya. "Kau ini tampan kok, hanya saja kurang bergaul jadinya tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui kelebihanmu," katanya tersenyum.

Wanita itu berbalik, berjalan untuk keluar. Sebelum membuka pintu, Rukia kembali berpesan. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Hubungi aku saja kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Rukia pun keluar.

.

.

Rukia terlihat berdiri di lobby utama Zaraki company, menunggu teman-teman kantornya. Bersama dengan Kiyone, salah satu karyawan yang lebih fokus mengurus semua keuangan perusahaan. Kiyone selalu terlihat ceria dan kadang bisa bertindak ceroboh saat deadline bersamanya. Sikap paniknya selalu membuat Rukia pusing setengah mati, karena mau tidak mau dia harus mengubah kembali semua data yang terlewat.

Rukia sebenarnya benar-benar tidak mood untuk pergi, dan Toushirou saat ini tidak bersamanya dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak ingin pergi. Akhirnya, berusaha untuk mencari alasan yang pas untuk bisa kabur dari kegiatan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting. Rukia menepuk singkat bahu Kiyone, mencari perhatian wanita itu.

"Ah, maaf, Kiyone, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Aku lupa ada janji dengan seorang teman lamaku. Dia sudah menunggu di apartemenku sejak tadi, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menungguku lebih lama lagi."

"Ah, begitu yah," wajah Kiyone terlihat kecewa, "Apa boleh buat, kau bisa ikut lain kali, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum, Kiyone memang paling perhatian dan berhati lapang daripada teman-teman seangkatan Rukia yang lain.

"Tolong sampaikan maafku untuk yang lainnya, yah. Sampai ketemu besok," Rukia beranjak meninggal keluar. Setelah tersenyum dan melambai untuk temannya, Rukia hanya berjalan pelan. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin malam.

Aslinya, tidak ada teman satu pun yang menunggu Rukia. Dan ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak begitu pandai berbohong. Tingkat kebohongan Rukia bisa di samakan dengan ukuran anak sd. Tapi, dia sudah terbiasa memakai topeng di dalam dunia barunya di kantor, dan itu harus di pakai supaya imagenya tidak buruk di mata yang lainnya.

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Sebuah semi-apartemen yang lumayan mewah di distrik barat Tokyo, Karakura. Rukia telah sampai di ambang pintu apartemennya, namun ia heran kenapa pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci, seperti ada yang membuka pintunya.

'_Siapa?_' Rukia tinggal sendiri—tidak ada sanak saudara yang berada dekat dengannya—apakah Toushirou? Tidak, pria itu masih berada di kantor dan lagi, Toushirou tidak akan seenaknya masuk ke apartemen Rukia tanpa sepengetahuan wanita itu.

Pikiran Rukia terkesiap, memikirkan satu-satunya kemungkinan yang terjadi. Apakah ada pencuri yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya?

Setelah nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri, pelan-pelan Rukia memutar kenop pintu, mengintip pelan ruangan yang begitu gelap—lampu belum dinyalakan. Pintu telah terbuka sepenuhnya, menyusupkan cahaya dari luar. Tidak ada yang berubah dari perabotan rumahnya. Rukia berjalan melewati lorong depan, menuju living room. Rukia menekan saklar, bermaksud menerangi ruangannya. Dan kedua violetnya membulat, terkejut melihat seorang pria—berambut jingga—begitu damai tidur di sofa putihnya.

Rukia membatu. Siapa pria asing ini? Kenapa pria itu bisa ada di dalam apartemennya?

"SIAPA KAU?!"

Pria itu terlonjak bangun, tubuhnya tersentak kaget mendengar suara keras menggema. Sambil menguap pelan, pria itu mengucek ambernya, berusaha fokus menatap seorang wanita mungil yang masih shock menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Justru kau yang siapa? Siapa kau dan kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam rumahku?"

"Oh, aku menemukan kuncimu di kotak pos, karena tidak ada orang dan aku lelah makanya aku menumpang tidur di sini."

Rukia diam, masih berpikir kenapa pria ini begitu cuek dan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sikapnya malah seperti berada di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Matanya terus mengamati kemana pria itu berjalan. Ya, dia dengan santai berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil gelas bersih di salah satu lemari lalu menuju kulkas dan menuangkan jus jeruk lalu meminumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau?" tanyanya tidak sopan ke Rukia. Seakan-akan, dialah sang penghuni rumah.

Otot rahang Rukia berkedut, keningnya memunculkan tanda siku penuh kekesalan. "Aku yang tinggal disini! Kenapa malah kau yang tanya siapa aku, dasar kau pencuri!" dengan geram Rukia mulai meraih sapu yang tergantung di samping lemari, siap untuk menghajar pria tidak jelas itu.

Dan selama sepuluh menit mereka main kejar-kejaran. Rukia menyerah karena pria itu malah tidak keluar ruangan atau pun ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak mengambil barang-barangmu," jawab pria itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanya kepada Rukia, suaranya terdengar parau namun bersahabat.

"Apa harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Rukia," ia sendiri bingung kenapa harus memberitahukan namanya.

Mendadak pria itu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Tindakannya semakin membuat Rukia heran, "Selamat Rukia! Aku adalah pria yang di jodohkan denganmu!"

"Hah?"

"Dan sekarang," pria itu bangkit, mendekati Rukia, "izinkan aku untuk menciummu."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Belum sempat Rukia bertanya, bibirnya terbungkam oleh ciuman pria itu. Pria aneh yang tidak tahu kenapa bisa berada di dalam rumahnya. Mencium mesra dirinya…

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Hitsugaya Toushirou. Pria sukses berumur 27 tahun. Seorang general manager di bidang industri Zaraki company. Seorang pria muda tampan, mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa sejak usia kanak-kanak. Toushirou pandai berbisnis, itu bisa di lihat dari caranya memimpin rapat dan berhasil meyakinkan para pemegang saham untuk tetap menaruh sahamnya di perusahaan Zaraki, meski pun saat itu perusahaannya sedang mengalami penurunan drastis.

Banyak para karyawan menaruh respek dan segan pada kehebatannya. Di usia semuda itu, Toushirou mampu mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas berat yang selalu di berikan padanya. Bahkan sampai dokumen milik sang direktur pun dia kerjakan jika itu perlu. Seorang pria yang selalu taat akan peraturan dan selalu mematuhi dan mengerjakannya dengan tepat waktu. Yang kadang selalu rela memberikan sisa waktunya demi suatu pekerjaan di bandingkan kehidupan pribadinya sendiri.

Untungnya, Toushirou mempunyai kekasih seperti Rukia. Dia mensyukuri hal itu. Rukia bukan tipe wanita yang selalu menuntut. Wanita itu sangat pengertian untuk semua urusan pekerjaan dan bagaimana cara Toushirou menghadapinya. Rukia bukan tipe wanita yang selalu merengek manja hanya untuk di temani atau di antar pulang. Wanita itu tidak pernah meminta hal semacam itu darinya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin mencintai wanitanya.

Dan ketika secara kebetulan Rukia diterima dan diangkat menjadi sekretaris pribadinya pun, Toushirou semakin menyukainya. Mereka setuju untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka, dan mereka akan bersandiwara seperti itu sampai jam kerja selesai. Di luar, terserah mereka.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, seorang pria berambut kuning cerah sebahu datang sambil membawakan beberapa tumpukan dokumen yang Toushirou pinta.

"Terima kasih, Kira," sahut Toushirou tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari komputernya. Kira Izuru—karyawan yang lebih berperan dalam di luar lapangan hanya tersenyum pelan. Dengan santai pria itu berjalan mengitari meja Toushirou dan mengamati pria itu bekerja.

"Dari dulu aku penasaran kepadamu, Hitsu," ujar Kira sambil berpikir, "kau ini senang melemburkan diri?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang ini."

"Tidak juga," jawab Toushirou datar, seadanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin semua pekerjaan ini menumpuk dan menjadi sebuah deadline yang menyebalkan dan membuatku harus terjun dari lantaiku bekerja," sambungnya memberikan sebuah humor garing, sesuai dengan ciri khasnya.

Kira tertawa kecut, sudah terbiasa mendengar gurauan sahabat dekatnya ini. Mereka sudah berteman lama sejak masa kuliah, dan Kira tahu persis bagaimana sifat asli seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou. Pria itu memang selalu menomor satukan pekerjaan, dan dia tidak akan berhenti sampai semua tanggung jawabnya selesai. Walau itu harus di bayar dengan waktu luangnya.

Rukia masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia lihat dan rasakan. Saat ini, seorang pria asing berwajah tampan dan berambut secerah sinar mentari sedang mencium mesra dirinya. Membungkam setiap gerak dan bibirnya.

Tubuh mungilnya membeku, tanpa sadar menerima setiap gesekan yang ia terima. Pria itu menciumnya dengan lembut, lalu sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi liar, lebih menuntut. Setiap sudut bibir Rukia ia jelajahi dengan teliti, memberikan kesempatan bagi wanita itu untuk melenguh bersamanya. Dan Rukia pun seperti tersengat oleh sihir aneh yang membuat dirinya terhanyut dan tidak melawan saat kedua jemari yang kokoh dan besar itu melilit tubuhnya.

Tidak mau terlalu terhanyut karena semakin lama ciuman ini bisa membuatnya hilang kesadaran, Rukia mendorong paksa tubuh kokoh yang memesona itu. Wajahnya bersemu merah, kedua matanya berkilat marah. Tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya sendiri bisa terhanyut dengan ciuman pria asing yang seenaknya masuk ke apartemennya.

Sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya, Rukia mengeram kesal. "Kau, dasar bajingan sialan! Berani-beraninya kau merayuku dengan gombalan gajemu!" Dengan ganas dia kembali meraih sapu yang sempat terjatuh dan berniat untuk menyerang kembali pria tampan di depannya.

Mereka kembali kejar-kejaran, mengelilingi sofa yang tidak bersalah.

Detik jarum jam tetap berputar, menjadi saksi bisu untuk tindakan seorang manusia dewasa yang kekurangan waktu jam bermain saat kanak-kanak. Rukia belum menyerah mengejar pria asing yang terus berputar menghindari serangannya. Dasar pria tinggi! Langkah kakinya sangat panjang dan itu membuat langkah kaki Rukia terlihat seperti seorang tikus yang mengejar kucing.

"Berhentilah berlari, pria tidak di kenal!" teriak Rukia mulai frustasi, tubuhnya sudah mulai melewati batas kelelahan.

"Ichigo," pria itu berhenti berlari.

Rukia pun terhenti mengamati punggung kokoh yang berdiri tegak di depannya. Telinganya berusaha mengulang kembali apa yang di katakan pria itu. Ichigo?

"Bukan 'pria tidak dikenal', tapi 'Ichigo'."

"Ichigo itu namamu?"

"Yup."

"Strawberry?" Rukia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Beda kanji," jawab pria itu—Ichigo—sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Gabungkan saja kanji _ichi_ dan _go_," jelasnya asal. Aslinya dia sendiri tidak begitu yakin kanji yang ia pikirkan di kepalanya sama dengan kanji namanya.

Rukia kembali terdiam. Lagi-lagi pria ini bisa membungkam setiap tindakan yang seharusnya dia lakukan sekarang. Pria yang memesona, yang sanggup membuat setiap wanita bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Begitu tampan dengan wajah yang terpahat indah di setiap garis wajahnya. Sang mata amber yang memancar sendu yang berkilau kecokelatan itu sanggup memikat siapa pun yang menatapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli beda kanji atau apa pun!" seru Rukia menyadarkan diri kembali dari fantasi aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah sekian lama tertidur di dalam dasar dirinya. "Cepat keluar dari rumahku sebelum aku memanggil _owner_ untuk mengusirmu dan mencatatnya ke dalam _blacklist_!"

Tidak ingin adegan kejar-kejaran mengelilingi sofa terulang untuk ketiga kalinya, Rukia menaruh sapu asal dan langsung mendekati tubuh pria yang dia ketahui bernama Ichigo dan mendorongnya kuat-kuat menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" sang _Ichigo_ masih bersi kukuh tidak mau keluar, setidaknya tidak keluar di jam semalam ini. "Biarkan aku tinggal sampai besok," pintanya susah payah, menahan tubuhnya di dorong oleh Rukia. "Ayolah, Rukia~"

"Keluar-dari-rumahku-sekarang-juga!" seru Rukia horor.

"Aku-tidak-mau!" seru Ichigo sama ngototnya.

Dan mereka mengganti permainan menjadi dorong-dorongan.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali sih!" tenaga Rukia kalah kuat, mengingat ukuran tangannya terlalu kecil untuk mendorong tubuh bidang yang terlihat besar di depannya ini. "Keluarlah dengan tenang."

"Setidaknya tunggu sampai besok. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini sampai kau mengizinkanku menginap semalam di sini," sahut Ichigo tegas—lebih cocok di sebut _tidak tahu malu_ daripada tegas.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Rukia akhirnya menyerah. Ia tidak lagi mendorong keluar pria asing tidak jelas di depannya ini. Tubuhnya berbalik, terlalu lelah karena seluruh kegiatannya hari ini. Daripada beradu urat dengan pria yang jelas-jelas sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal seenaknya-masuk-ke-apartemen-orang-asing-tanpa-permisi namun masih bersi kukuh meminta izin darinya untuk tetap tinggal selama sehari.

Rukia memutar kenop pintu menuju kamar tidurnya. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia berbalik untuk memperingatkan sesuatu. "Tapi kau harus ingat, jaga sikapmu kalau tidak mau di seret paksa ke polisi."

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan lagi?" pinta Ichigo dengan muka innocent layaknya seekor anjing kecil yang terlantar di jalanan.

"Apa?"

"Izinkan aku melihat pakaian dalammu."

Hening sejenak. Jarum jam masih terus bergerak. Semilir angin malam pun terasa semakin dingin seiring waktu berjalan. Genangan air yang menyusup keluar dari balik keran westafel pun bisa terdengar dalam kesunyian yang begitu membahana di sekililing mereka berdua.

Hening. Sunyi. Senyap. Sebelum akhirnya… Rukia meledak.

"KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA, PRIA MESUM KUADRAT!"

"Aku salah minta permohonan?" gumam Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, sebelum Rukia mengusirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia buru-buru mengkoreksi ucapannya. "Maaf, maaf. Itu cuma bercanda dan aku bukan pria mesum kuadrat. Aku masih standart pria mesum, kok."

Pembelaannya sama sekali tidak menolongnya dari amukan Rukia.

"Intinya kau sama saja dengan pria mesum di luar sana," Rukia geleng-geleng kepala. Dia sudah benar-benar menyerah untuk mengusir paksa pria berambut jingga ini. Pria tampan, aneh, dan diketahui mempunyai sifat mesum. "Sudahlah, aku menyerah. Lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat mesin cuciku."

Ichigo hanya menjawabnya dengan siulan. Tidak peduli dengan segala ancaman semu yang Rukia keluarkan untuknya. Langkahnya berpijak santai mengiringinya menuju sofa seputih susu murni dan duduk seolah-olah dia berada di dalam apartemen miliknya. Amber cokelatnya berputar mengamati sekeliling. Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Furniture yang di tata rapi di sisi ruangan bersama dengan flat tv berbentuk segi empat dengan mini stereo di sisi kanan-kirinya. Jejeran dvd-dvd yang di susun rapi tepat di sebelah tv tersebut. Pria itu bisa menilai bahwa Rukia adalah seorang wanita yang rapi dan menjaga barang-barangnya.

.

.

Ichigo a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo, pria yang ternyata seumuran dengan Hitsugaya Toushirou. Seorang pria misterius yang baru-baru ini diketahui Rukia sebagai pria-asing-yang-seenaknya-masuk-ke-apartemennya-tanpa-diundang ini tengah sibuk melihat layar ponsel mininya. Memperlihat 49 _misscall_ dan 69 sms yang belum di baca. Sweatdrops karena semua sms dan _miscall_ itu berasal hanya dari satu orang. Pria yang sudah lama ia kenal. Pria tampan yang akan selalu memberinya teror, apalagi jika itu sudah menyangkut _deadline_.

Ponselnya bergetar. Dengan ini panggilan ke-50 kalinya total misscall hari ini. Tidak peduli, Ichigo langsung mencabut batterei ponselnya. Ia kembali mengambil ponsel yang satu di kantung celananya. Bernasib sama seperti ponsel yang satunya, kali ini jumlahnya dua kali lipat. Ada 89 _misscall _dan lebih dari 100 sms yang belum di baca. Untungnya, sms di ponsel satunya ini lebih beragam. Bukan hanya dari satu orang.

Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Sebenarnya hari ini Ichigo seharusnya berada di dalam sebuah meeting khusus untuk urusan pekerjaannya. Satu pekerjaan yang dengan pintar dia sembunyikan dari kalangan publik. Tidak ada yang tahu apa itu. Dia lebih suka di sebut sebagai orang di balik layar daripada harus diketahui oleh semua publik dan membuat pekerjaannya terganggu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku di saat aku tidak mau bekerja, Ishida!" kesabaran Ichigo sudah mencapai batas saat kesekian kalinya panggilan muncul di salah satu ponselnya. Dengan kesal menggerutu saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah lama bersamanya lebih dari 10 tahun itu.

"Kalau memang tidak mau diganggu, jangan kabur seperti tadi, Kurosaki," ujar Ishida di seberang telepon. Suaranya terdengar jauh lebih kalem daripada Ichigo yang menggebu-gebu. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa sekarang kau tidak berada di apartemenmu?"

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti datang ke sana," tebak Ichigo seadanya, dan benar. "Aku benar, kan?"

Suara di seberang terdengar sedang dihembuskan, lalu kembali menjawab. "Besok aku tidak mau terima seribu alasanmu lagi. Besok kau harus datang, masih banyak audisi dan kita harus meng-eliminasi beberapa calon yang ada."

"Itu bukan tugasku."

"Tugasmu," timpal Ishida dengan suara kalem namun tegas. "Dengar daritadi Ise-san sudah menanyakan kepastian kapan kau akan datang menemuinya. Dan karena aku tidak bisa menghubungimu dari seminggu yang lalu, akhirnya akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua pekerjaan sialmu," di dalam suara berat yang terlihat tenang itu, Ichigo masih bisa merasakan amarah yang bersembunyi di baliknya.

Pria itu mengacak rambut jingganya sambil mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, besok aku akan datang ke kantor. Suruh Ise-san datang sehabis jam makan siang saja."

"Kuharap kau pegang ucapanmu sampai besok. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan memberitahukan ini ke direktur."

Terdengar bunyi tutut di seberang. Ishida mengakhiri panggilannya sebelum Ichigo sempat membalas kata-katanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas, rasanya begitu berat saat banyaknya pekerjaan yang selalu menerormu layaknya _jack the ripper_.

Pria itu kembali mengedarkan pandangan, mengamati setiap sudut apartemen Rukia yang penuh dengan warna putih. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang Ichigo sedang lakukan sekarang. Kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam apartemen Rukia. Kenapa pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan di balik pintu apartemen ber-nomor 524—yang meninggalkan sebuah kunci dengan indahnya di kotak pos—mengamati sekeliling ruangan gelap tanpa penghuni saat itu.

Mana pernah Ichigo kira kalau pemilik apartemen yang di masukinya ini ternyata adalah seorang wanita mungil yang memesona. Wanita asing yang lucu dan terkesima saat Ichigo menciumnya (baca: shock). Rambut hitamnya yang terurai mengambang di udara saat Rukia mengejarnya. Kristal berwarna violet muda yang tersimpan rapi di bola matanya itu memancar murni, layaknya bidadari yang sembunyi di balik seorang tubuh wanita. Postur tubuh yang mungil yang sempat ia dekap, rasanya begitu benar saat berada dalam kedua tangannya, membuat Ichigo gemas.

"Haha, rasanya aneh kalau pria yang tidak pernah mau berkomitmen sepertiku ini percaya dengan yang namanya _takdir_…"

Ichigo tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya yang aneh. Menertawakan kebiasaannya yang selalu tidak terduga. Dan menertawakan Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukan Rukia dengan dirinya. Well, tidak buruk juga asal masuk seenaknya ke rumah orang. Setidaknya itu menurutnya.

.

.

Rukia mengernyitkan dahi saat mentari pagi menyusup ke dalam kamarnya. Menembus tirai putihnya yang bersinar karena matahari pagi mulai muncul bersama dengan kicauan burung-burung yang mengalun. Dengar berat ia melirik ke arah jam weker yang dia taruh di samping kasurnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kerja.

Ia berguling ria di kasur. Merenggangkan setiap engsel tubuhnya yang kaku, melemaskan kembali otot-otot yang menegang karena pekerjaan kemarin. Lupa dengan kejadian kemarin malam dan juga tentang pria bernama Ichigo sampai…

"Yo!" terdengar suara berat pria menyapanya saat pintu kamar Rukia terbuka. Memperlihatkan sesosok tubuh bidang tanpa baju terlihat menggiurkan.

Kening Rukia mengerut. Berusaha untuk melihat pria yang masih kabur dari pandangan matanya. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar. Warna orange menyala yang paling menonjolkan sosok pria itu, di ikuti oleh tubuhnya yang bidang—lengkap dengan kotak-kotak yang membingkai perutnya.

Dan Rukia teringat. "Kau Ichigo, pria mesum kemarin malam!" sontak ia tersentak dari kasurnya. Mencari posisi siaga. "Kenapa kau masih belum keluar dari rumahku?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan keluar saat kau berangkat kerja," jawab Ichigo santai sambil menegak segelas air putih yang baru saja ia ambil—tanpa permisi. "Oh, karena aku lapar, aku mengambil sereal dan susu di kulkasmu. Aku juga membuatkan semangkuk untukmu kalau kau mau," lanjutnya lagi menambahkan, "dan maaf aku pakai toiletmu karena kebelet."

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal, berusaha mencerna setiap kata-kata yang Ichigo keluarkan. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya dia waspada terhadap pria ini. Karena selama Rukia tidur, Ichigo tidak melakukan apa-apa bahkan masuk diam-diam ke dalam kamarnya yang—lupa—dia kunci.

Ya well, setidaknya saat tertidur Rukia tidak merasa terganggu.

"Dasar kau pria aneh," gumamnya tanpa peduli Ichigo dengar atau tidak. Wanita itu melangkah keluar. Penampilannya masih memakai satu set baju tidur dengan motif chappy di bagian belakang celana.

Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang. Tanpa di ketahui Rukia bahwa pria itu tengah tersenyum tipis saat melihat sosoknya yang masih lemah berjalan santai. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, Rukia masih terlihat manis di matanya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa, Ichigo? Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam rumahku?"

Rukia masih penasaran dengan motif Ichigo. Ia bertanya saat menyendok semangkuk sereal yang Ichigo sajikan untuknya. Pria itu tengah asyik menggigit roti panggang yang dia buat bersama dengan sereal. Tentu tanpa seizing pemilik rumah.

"Sebenarnya aku asal masuk saja," jawab Ichigo sekenanya, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, "aku sedang kabur dari kejaran seseorang dan berakhir di depan pintu apartemen yang kebetulan menyimpan kunci di kotak pos."

"Kenapa seseorang mengejarmu? Kau ini buronan?" Rukia mulai curiga.

"Oh, tidak, bukan begitu," Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku dikejar karena masalah pekerjaan."

"Kenapa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku kabur di saat rapat menjelang, dan mereka terpaksa menunda rapat karena aku tidak ikut hadir."

"Kenapa kau kabur?"

"Karena aku merasa tidak cocok dengan keputusan seenaknya yang diambil tanpa meminta pendapatku."

"Memangnya posisimu di sana sebagai apa?" Rukia semakin penasaran.

"Wow, aku diinterogasi," pria itu tertawa.

"Anggap saja itu bayaran karena kau sudah seenaknya masuk ke rumahku."

"Baiklah," Ichigo menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, dan berkata. "Aku bekerja di bidang fashion."

"Fashion wanita?"

"Lebih tepatnya fashion khusus pakaian dalam wanita."

Rukia terdiam. Dan akhirnya terjawab sudah kenapa kemarin Ichigo ingin melihat pakaian dalamnya. "Jadi, itu sebabnya kau ingin melihat pakaian dalamku?"

"Anggap saja sebagai observasi," jawab Ichigo terang-terangan. "Aku sudah sering melakukan itu."

"Dengan meminta wanita untuk memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya kepadamu?" Rukia yakin benar pria di depannya ini maniak celana dalam.

"Aku melakukan itu bukan untuk hobi, Rukia," ujar Ichigo menjelaskan, "aku melakukan itu untuk mencari inspirasi."

"Dengan melihat pakaian dalam wanita-wanita?"

"Yup. Dengan begitu, aku tahu pakaian dalam apa yang sering wanita pakai."

"Dasar pria aneh," gumam Rukia menyerah. "Apa kau sering melakukan ini dengan wanita asing?"

"Tidak, biasanya aku meminta kenalanku untuk mencari tahu. Kalau terjun langsung seperti ini baru denganmu saja." Ichigo menatap Rukia, menyengir begitu indah dan menanyakan hal yang sama seperti kemarin. "Jadi, bolehkah aku melihat pakaian dalammu?"

Rukia mengerutkan kening. Pria ini benar-benar aneh.

"Aku tidak akan memperlihatkan pakaian dalamku. Tapi jika kau ingin tahu aku suka memakai yang seperti apa, aku lebih suka yang simple dan yang bisa dipakai untuk kegiatan apa saja."

"Sip!"

Rukia menyenderkan punggungnya menyerah. Mimpi apa dia kemarin malam sampai harus bertemu pria aneh seperti Ichigo ini. Bahkan dia sampai lupa harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerja.

Ting tong… terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan seseorang datang ke apartemennya. Rukia berniat untuk berdiri dan membuka pintu itu, tapi belum sempat ia berdiri Ichigo mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang buka," pria itu bangkit tanpa bisa Rukia cegah.

Ichigo memutar kenop pintu dan menggesernya. Terlihat seorang pria yang tampan sama sepertinya. Rambutnya jabrik berwarna putih layaknya salju yang turun. Mukanya mengerut heran saat melihat orang asing setengah telanjang yang berada di dalam apartemen wanita yang seharusnya adalah kekasihnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria berambut putih.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Toushirou!" Rukia tercengang, panik. Toushirou berada di ambang pintu dan di sambut oleh pria asing di rumahnya.

Benar-benar situasi yang aneh…

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

* * *

~ **Icchy's corner** ~

Selamat sore semuanya :D

Well, karena beberapa hal akhirnya Icchy mutusin untuk kembali mempublish ulang Fic" yg sudah saya hapus disini... Padahal aku sempet mutusin untuk ga mau publish lagi di FFn, tapi yah... karena terhasut sama suatu sebab, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk kembali lagi deh...

Chap 1 OBM ini gabungan dari chap 1 sama chap 2 di Fic OBM yg dlu pernah kupublish... Aku langsung publish langsung jebret sampai chap 3 (paling terbaru), sebelumnya sih sudah kupublish di blogku ato di FBku, tapi berhubung karena saya balik lg kemari, jadi ya mending publish jebret aja... Ga ada yg berubah banyak sih.. Jadi kalau kalian sudah baca dari chapter 1-2, mending langsung baca chap 3-nya aja, itu yg plng baru :D

Ohh yah, Fic ini sebenarnya req dari Ruki Yagami, tapi aku kok ga ketemu namanya yah? Apa dia udah ganti nickname? Buat Ruki, apa dirimu sudah menyerah menunggu fic ini? Well, Hontou ni gomennee krn ga ada kabar dari kmu, btw apa Ruki ada FB ato twitter, kasih tahu Icchy di PM yah~ aku mau add :D

Lasty, Icchy mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak2nya buat yg sudah bersusah-payah kasih review di Fic2 yg dulu, Terima kasih banget, Icchy seneng banget baca review dari kalian... Kritik, saran, apapun yg bisa membangun saya untuk semangat nulis lgi... *Kluk~

**Review onegaishimasu**~ :D


	2. The Meeting

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**This story = Searaki Icchy  
**

**Rate = M for safe  
**

**Genre = Drama, Romance, Slice of Life, dll (selama cocok)  
**

**Berdasarkan req dari Ruki Yagami  
**

**Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s), Abal, Geje, Alur kecepatan, Membosankan.  
**

**Enjoy this fic guys~ :D**

* * *

**Searaki Icchy**'s present

.

.

**Our Broken Masks**

.

.

**The Meeting**

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi seorang Kuchiki Rukia di hadapkan dengan situasi aneh yang tidak pernah dia sangka. Toushirou berada di depan pintu, di sambut dengan sangat baik oleh seorang pria tampan asing maniak celana dalam bernama Ichigo tanpa sehelai pakaian yang menutupi tubuh bidangnya. Dan pria berambut jabrik putih kekasihnya ini hanya bisa diam menatap Ichigo.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan Toushirou sepertinya tidak akan berubah sampai Ichigo menjawabnya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" Ichigo pun sama ngototnya seperti pria menatap angkuh ke arahnya. Karena Toushirou tidak bersedia menjawab dirinya akhirnya dia pun menoleh dan bertanya kepada Rukia. "Rukia, siapa pria ini?"

Rukia tidak bergerak. Di dalam kepalanya sudah membayangkan berbagai macam reaksi yang Toushirou keluarkan dan memberikan efek pada hubungan mereka. Matanya memicing tajam ke arah Ichigo. Seenaknya saja bertanya seakan-akan dialah pemilik ruangan ini.

_Tenang, bersikaplah tenang. Jangan panik_. Rukia memejamkan mata, menghembuskan nafas sejenak, lalu berjalan menghampiri Toushirou sambil tersenyum menyapanya.

"Hei, Toushirou. Kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?" tanya Rukia—berusaha—bersikap biasa.

"Rukia, siapa pria ini?" tanya Toushirou mengalihkan perhatian untuk wanitanya.

"Ngg, dia ini—" suara Rukia terhenti karena terpotong oleh kata-kata Ichigo. "Jadi kau pacarnya Rukia, yah? Kyaaaaaa~ ternyata seperti yang kubayangkan Rukia, dia pria yang sangat tampan!"

Rukia bengong. Ichigo mendadak berubah sikap yang sanggup menghancurkan image tampannya. Pria berambut orange ini tanpa malu-malu membelai mesra pipi Toushirou yang membatu karena tingkahnya yang berubah drastis menjadi seseorang yang _melambai_. Apalagi sikapnya yang terang-terangan membelai setiap lekukan wajah Toushirou sampai akhirnya pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu risih.

"Hentikan tanganmu," Toushirou menepis tangan Ichigo dingin. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ah, maaf…" setelah mengembalikan tangannya ke kantung celananya, Ichigo menyengir lebar ala kuda, "kenalkan, aku sepupunya Rukia, Ichigo, Shirou-chan~"

Rukia dan Toushirou sama-sama ber-sweatdrops ria. Apa-apaan kelakuan pria aneh ini? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan dengan berpura-pura menjadi sepupu Rukia? Yang lebih penting, kenapa kelakuannya ini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat?

Mata tosca Toushirou menyipit heran. "Setahuku, Rukia tidak punya saudara sepupu. Apalagi saudara laki-laki bertelanjang dada," jelasnya datar.

Rukia mati kutu. _Harus lakukan sesuatu_! Otaknya berpikir dua kali lipat, lebih baik berterus terang kepada kekasihnya sebelum pria itu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Toushirou, sebenarnya—" lagi-lagi, kalimat Rukia terhenti karena di ambil alih oleh Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya, aku adalah saudara jauh Rukia. Aku adalah anak dari kakaknya, kakeknya, pamannya, sepupunya, keponakannya, tantenya, adiknya, saudaranya, bibinya, neneknya, pamannya—pokoknya saudara nun jauuuhh di sana dari keluarga Kuchiki~" seru Ichigo nyengir kuda.

Dan sekali lagi, Rukia membatu. Kalau begitu, Ichigo adalah saudara jauh dari yang terjauh, paling jauh, sangat jauh, dan begitu jauh sepupunya?

Toushirou tidak menampakkan ekspresi—bingung juga harus bereaksi seperti apa—pria tampan berambut orange di depannya ini terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk meyakinkannya bahwa dia adalah sepupu dari Rukia. Sambil mendesah, yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Lagipula, setelah di teliti, Rukia memang terlihat gugup dan hanya bisa diam saat pria bernama Ichigo itu yang terus berusaha menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Sudahlah," kata Toushirou menyerah, "intinya, kau ini saudaranya Rukia, kan? Senang bertemu denganmu," sambungnya berusaha ramah.

Tidak ingin situasi aneh seperti ini terus berlangsung, dengan cepat Rukia langsung maju mengalihkan perhatian Toushirou. "Tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi begini, Toushirou."

Dan usaha Rukia berhasil, Toushirou kembali menatapnya—masih dengan datar—dan membalas, "Aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan pagi, tapi sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu," ucapnya sambil kembali melirik ke arah Ichigo yang masih tidak di mengerti sikapnya yang terus senyum-senyum tidak jelas melihat mereka berdua.

Rukia langsung menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Toushirou, wajahnya memancar kegusaran sekaligus raut ekspresi yang seolah-olah berkata, _"Cepat pakai bajumu dan keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga, pria mesum!"_

Di tatap seperti itu, Ichigo kembali memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Seakan-akan menjawab telepati yang Rukia berikan. _"Saat ini aku adalah sepupumu, tenang saja~"_

Wanita itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, kesal. Kalau si maniak celana dalam ini tidak mau keluar, dia yang akan keluar mengajak Toushirou!

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai kopi di bawah, Toushirou?" ajak Rukia.

"Baiklah," Toushirou mengangguk. "Kau tidak ganti baju dulu?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak, wajahnya mengamati tubuhnya, sadar bahwa ia masih mengenakan pakaian tidur. Terlalu panik dengan apa yang terjadi membuatnya lupa bahwa di hadapan Toushirou ia terlihat jelek! Akhirnya, dengan gugup—berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih setengah mengantuk—Rukia langsung berhambus menuju kamarnya. "Tunggu aku 5 menit!"

Dan brak! Terdengar bunyi pintu yang di dorong keras. Sekali lagi meninggalkan Toushiro dan Ichigo dalam satu ruangan. Ichigo hanya menatap heran pria berambut putih yang masih tetap berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau ini pacarnya Rukia, kan? Kenapa kau masih tetap di ambang pintu seperti tukang delivery saja," timpal Ichigo tidak tahu malu.

"Rukia belum mengizinkanku masuk," jawab Toushirou santai.

"Kalian pacaran sudah berapa lama, sih?" tanya Ichigo tidak habis pikir. Saat ini, dia betul-betul meresapi perannya sebagai _sepupu_ Rukia. "Kenapa sikapmu seperti _tamu_, bukan _pacar_."

Di sindir begitu—apalagi sama saudara sepupu kekasihnya sendiri—membuat Toushirou langsung beranjak masuk. Tanpa permisi ia langsung menghampiri sofa putih empuk Rukia dan duduk di atasnya. Tanpa permisi, tanpa meminta izin, ia langsung melakukan hal yang sebenarnya ingin sekali ia lakukan dari dulu: bersikap selayaknya pasangan _normal_.

Masih berperan menjadi sepupu Rukia, Ichigo ikut duduk di samping Toushirou. "Jadi, kalian bertemu di mana? SMA? Kuliah?" tanyanya berpura-pura—yah, hitung-hitung ia mendengar sebuah cerita.

"Di kenali oleh teman, saat itu Rukia sedang menghadapi ujian kelulusan SMA," jawab Toushirou.

"Sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengan Rukia?"

"Kurang lebih 4 tahun."

"Ohhh," Ichigo angguk-angguk. "Berapa umurmu?"

"27. Kenapa kau tanya umurku?" tanya Toushirou heran.

"Kukira kau seumuran dengan Rukia," jawab Ichigo berusaha menutupi ketidak-tahuannya tentang umur sebenarnya gadis mungil yang saat ini mungkin ingin sekali menghajarnya karena sudah bertindak seenaknya. Saat melihat Rukia, Ichigo yakin, umur wanita itu jauh di bawahnya. Mungkin beda sekitar 5 atau lebih. Wanita mungil yang sangat menggemaskan.

Terdengar suara pintu di buka, Rukia pun muncul setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang layak. Ia memakai celana bahan berwarna hitam dipadu dengan sebuah blazer berwarna sama. Saat ini, wanita itu terlihat seperti seorang wanita karier yang mempesona. Rambut hitamnya sudah tersisir rapi dan sudah terikat sempurna. Wajahnya sudah terpoles oleh sedikit bedak dan riasan simple sesuai ciri khasnya. Sebuah tas jinjing yang selalu ia pakai untuk kerja sudah melingkar di tangan kanannya. Dengan ini, Rukia siap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Toushirou."

Suara Rukia membuat kedua pria yang tengah berbincang pun menoleh ke arahnya. Anehnya, hanya melihat dirinya rapi sanggup membuat kedua pria itu tanpa sadar berdiri dari tempatnya. Kedua mata Toushirou terpaku melihat betapa anggunnya Rukia—kekasih mungilnya.

"Wow~" tatapan Toushirou teralihkan oleh suara siulan dari Ichigo. Kening Rukia berkerut, kenapa pria asing ini masih berada di rumahnya dan masih belum memakai baju?

Toushirou langsung menghampiri Rukia, tersenyum penuh arti. Tangannya membelai pelan rambut hitam yang terlihat berkilau terkena sinar lampu putih. Sisa wangi shampoo masih membekas di setiap helai rambutnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" bisik Toushirou lembut.

Rukia mengangguk singkat. Sebelum itu, dia harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap pria asing yang masih berpura-pura sebagai sepupu jauhnya. "Bisakah kau tunggu aku di bawah, Toushirou? Aku harus berpamitan dengan kakak sepupuku dulu," pintanya berdusta. Setidaknya Rukia harus memastikan pria tampan berambut jingga ini keluar dari rumahnya sekarang juga.

Toushirou hanya mengangguk pelan dan keluar tanpa berpaling lagi. Akhirnya, Rukia boleh bernafas lega. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Untung pria itu tidak mencurigainya. Sekarang, ia harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Toushirou adalah pria yang sangat tampan. Kau memang pandang memilih lelaki, Rukia," ujar Ichigo sambil meraih baju kemeja putih yang ia taruh di samping kursi.

Rukia mendesah berat lalu berpaling menatapnya. "Kapan kau keluar dari rumahku, Ichigo?"

"Kau pergi aku juga pergi," kata Ichigo santai sembari memakai kembali kemejanya. Tangannya mulai mengancing setiap kancing yang belum tersambung. Setelah selesai, ia melirik ke arah kulkas putih yang bisa menapakkan bayangannya sendiri, memastikan dirinya sudah rapi.

"_By the way_," Rukia harus mengucapkan sesuatu kepada pria itu, "terima kasih karena sudah berpura-pura jadi sepupuku di depan Toushirou. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia salah paham dengan apa yang terjadi," katanya menjelaskan.

Seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Ichigo. Rukia terlihat begitu manis saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa selalu berpikiran begitu terus untuk wanita mungil di depannya ini. Wanita asing yang mampu menarik perhatiannya secara tidak wajar. Setengah dari hatinya sedikit menyesali kenapa Rukia sudah ada yang punya, namun setengah dari hatinya malah memunculkan sebuah ide nakal yang membuatnya berdebar.

Pria itu mendengus pelan, di gelengkan kepalanya, membuang semua pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba merayap menembus otaknya. Dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa untuk wanita mungil ini. Setidaknya _masih belum_ untuk saat ini.

"Sama-sama, menyenangkan juga bersandiwara seperti tadi," balasnya tertawa singkat.

"Masih seputar penyamaran tadi," Rukia berpikir sejenak, "kenapa kau harus berperan jadi sepupuku yang _melambai_? Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih _normal_ lagi?" tanyanya tidak habis pikir.

Ichigo terkekeh. "Kalau tidak begitu, nanti yang ada pacarmu akan curiga. Lagipula, aku senang melihat reaksinya tadi, sangat menggemaskan~" serunya seakan-akan Toushirou adalah boneka teddy bear yang sangat lucu.

"Jadi, kau adalah maniak celana dalam sekaligus pria tidak normal?" tunding Rukia.

Mendengar penuturan itu, Ichigo tertawa. Akhirnya—dengan sedikit penyesalan—ia melangkah menuju tempat Rukia berdiri dan melewatinya. Dia harus segera pergi ke kantor sebelum sahabatnya a.k.a Ishida Uryuu kembali menerornya seperti kemarin malam. Sebelum pergi, Ichigo kembali berpaling untuk menatap wajah mungil Rukia. Ambernya menatap lekat pesona violet yang berpendar cerah dari kedua bola mata wanita itu, pandangannya lalu turun menuju sebuah bibir tipis yang kemarin berhasil ia curi ciumannya, sebuah ciuman yang memikat, yang ingin ia rasakan sekali lagi.

Perlahan, jemarinya ingin menangkup lagi pipi Rukia yang lembut. Ichigo ingin menciumnya, namun rencananya tertunda karena Rukia merasakan getaran muncul dari tas jinjing yang ia bawa. Dengan cepat Rukia mengambil ponsel flipnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi, Tou—" kata-kata Rukia terhenti. Ichigo tahu, pasti Toushirou yang menelponnya. Matanya terus mengamati punggung Rukia yang mejauhkan diri agar lebih fokus ke orang yang sedang menghubunginya. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, mungkin karena paham dengan apa yang Toushirou katakan di telepon, Rukia pun kembali berbicara. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah minta maaf begitu. Apa boleh buat, bos Zaraki yang memintamu untuk cepat datang, aku tidak mungkin menjadi alasanmu untuk membantahnya," jelas Rukia berusaha bercanda. "Jangan sampai lupa sarapan, yah? Hati-hati." Rukia kembali melipat ponselnya, dan menaruhnya di tas. Dari balik punggungnya, Ichigo tahu wanita itu tengah mendesah berat. Punggungnya terlihat lemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo, penasaran. "Kenapa Toushirou?"

"Dia harus segera ke kantor karena bos kami membutuhkannya, apa boleh buat," jawab Rukia sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Ia kembali mendesah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau kecewa?"

"Tidak juga, itu sudah tuntutan pekerjaan. Bagiku, pekerjaannya lebih penting daripada perasaan," ujar Rukia berbalik melewati kembali Ichigo yang berusaha menatapnya tajam, seakan menembus tubuhnya. Dia tidak akan memperlihatkan rasa sedih atau kecewa apalagi di depan orang asing.

Ichigo hanya mendengus—lebih tepatnya mengejek. "Kau kecewa. Sebenarnya kau ingin marah tapi kau tidak bisa," tebak Ichigo langsung.

Gerakan Rukia terhenti, kembali menoleh dengan kening yang mengerut. "Oh, yah? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyanya menantang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bisa menilai kau _tidak bahagia_ dengan keadaanmu sekarang," jawab Ichigo apa adanya. Memang dasar kebiasaannya yang selalu berbicara seenaknya dan apa adanya ini kadang suka datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Namun, hatinya senang saat melihat reaksi Rukia yang tidak terima dengan pendapatnya.

"Aku bahagia atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu," ujar Rukia geram. Tidak ingin melanjutkan perbincangan yang bisa membuat moodnya buruk, ia memutuskan untuk cepat pergi dari hadapan pria itu. Tidak peduli Ichigo masih ada di dalam atau tidak.

Mendengar jawaban Rukia yang penuh emosi itu, Ichigo malah semakin ingin menggodanya lebih jauh. "So, apa kau bahagia dengan Toushirou, Rukia? Apa selama 4 tahun kau tetap menanggung semuanya seperti ini? Di-nomor-duakan setelah pekerjaan?"

Dengan cepat Rukia berbalik geram, mukanya mengerut begitu dalam, memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Ichigo. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin membalas ucapan yang terang-terangan itu, tetapi suaranya tertahan di kerongkongannya. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa Rukia balas untuk pria berambut orange itu. Pendapat yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyakitkan, yang ironisnya datang dari seorang pria asing yang baru bertemu beberapa jam dengannya.

Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hati Rukia, ia setuju dengan ucapan Ichigo. Namun, harga dirinya tidak bisa menerima di nilai dengan seenaknya oleh pria itu. Memang siapa dia? Apa haknya untuk mengurusi hubungan Rukia dengan Toushirou?

Ichigo menyeringai puas, melihat Rukia kesal karena tak mampu membalas kata-katanya membuatnya semakin ingin terus mengomentari wanita itu. "Kau tidak jujur kepada dirimu sendiri, Rukia. Kau akan sakit kalau begitu terus. Sekali-kali, lepaskanlah rantai yang membelenggu kakimu. Hancurkanlah topeng yang menutupi siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya." Ichigo tidak membiarkan Rukia membalas ucapannya. Pria itu langsung melengos keluar, membiarkan wanita mungil itu memikirkan kata-katanya. Sebelum itu, Ichigo menyelesaikan satu kalimat terakhir. "Intinya: _just be yourself_."

Tanpa sadar, Rukia berjalan untuk mengamati punggung bidang yang semakin menjauh itu. Punggung Ichigo yang tertutupi balutan kemeja putih, dan juga rambut jingganya jika di lihat dari belakang. Pria itu terlihat memesona, sama sekali tidak menapakkan seorang maniak celana dalam atau melambai.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Rukia mendesah berat. Ia harus berusaha mengontrol perasaannya sendiri daripada nanti saat di kantor wanita itu akan berubah menjadi wanita yang sangat menyebalkan. Melepaskan topeng, bagi Rukia itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Zaraki company, keadaannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Toushirou tinggalkan tempat itu. Tetap padat akan karyawan yang berlalu-lalang, tumpukan dokumen yang masih belum di kerjakan masih setia bertengger rapi di setiap meja, termasuk dokumen milik pria itu sendiri. Mungkin bagi setiap orang yang bekerja di sini, kantor ini sudah menjadi neraka setiap harinya. Selalu di penuhi dengan segala macam pekerjaan, dan lagi harus sabar menghadapi pemimpin yang selalu bertindak seenaknya. Namun herannya, mereka sama sekali tidak mengeluh dengan pekerjaan mereka. Mereka tetap setia mengerjakannya sampai selesai. Mungkinkah itu yang di namakan loyalitas terhadap pekerjaan?

Seperti halnya Toushirou, hari masih pagi, namun ia harus menghadap direktur secepatnya. Sepertinya Zaraki Kenpachi membutuhkan Toushirou karena ada sebuah project untuk perusahaan mereka.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, bos?" tanya Toushirou langsung. Pria ini memang terkenal tidak suka berbasa-basi, meski pun dengan direkturnya sendiri. Mungkin karena itulah Zaraki Kenpachi menyukainya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berbasa-basi denganmu, cebol, tapi apa boleh buat, itu bukan gayamu," seru Zaraki Kenpachi yang seenaknya memanggil Toushirou dengan sebutan _cebol_. Hello? Toushirou tidak sependek Rukia—setidaknya khusus di fic ini—ia hanya beda beberapa inci dari Ichigo. Tapi memang, bos di depannya ini memang dua kali lipat lebih tinggi darinya, wajar saja jika lelaki tua itu menyebut Toushirou cebol. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan bos Kurosaki yang terkenal sok sibuk dan sangat susah untuk ditemui itu. Ise Nanao sudah mengabariku dia akan bertemu dengannya saat jam makam siang. Aku ingin kau yang menemuinya dan meyakinkan untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita," lanjut sang bos menjelaskan tujuannya.

Ise Nanao, seseorang karyawan yang bisa di katakan sebagai perantara yang menyatukan satu perusahaan dengan perusahaan lain ini adalah salah satu kenalan dekat Zaraki Kenpachi. Berkat Nanao-lah, Zaraki Company yang dulu hampir mengalami kebangkrutan terselamatkan berkat sedikit bantuan dari sedikit saham karena saat itu Kurosaki Isshin, mantan direktur sekaligus pendiri Kurosaki company bersedia membeli beberapa persen meski pun ia tahu perusahaan itu tengah mengalami penurunan dahsyat. Berkat itu, akhirnya Zaraki mampu bertahan apalagi sejak kehadiran Toushirou sebagai bawahannya.

Kali ini, ia tidak ragu untuk mengajak kerja sama perusahaan besar itu. Zaraki yakin ia akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih banyak jika perusahaan Kurosaki bersedia join dengan usahanya. Tidak peduli apakah nanti ia tidak menjadi bos lagi atau perusahaannya di ambil alih oleh orang lain, ia akan mendapatkan keuntungan banyak dari semua ini.

Toushirou mendengus pelan, sepertinya percuma kalau ia menentang keputusan bosnya meski pun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memberikan saran bahwa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Belum tentu dari pihak Kurosaki setuju dengan keputusan Zaraki. Mereka bukan orang bodoh yang langsung percaya dan setuju dengan rencana kerja sama ini.

Saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjalankan perintah yang Zaraki berikan untuknya.

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Ichigo telah tiba di depan kantor tempatnya bekerja. Belum juga langkahnya memasuki pintu masuk yang berputar, ia sudah di cegat oleh seorang pria berkacamata yang kemarin menerornya. Ishida Uryuu, sambil melipat dada dan menatap geram Ichigo, menunggu pria di depannya untuk bicara.

"Yo, Ishida~" sapa Ichigo cuek. Tidak peduli Ishida yang melotot ganas kepadanya. "Kenapa kau masih melotot kepadaku? Aku kan sudah datang," sambungnya manja.

"Hentikan kebiasaan jelekmu itu!" seru Ishida jijik. Lalu mengikuti jejak Ichigo yang melintas masuk, menuju loby, dan dengan bosan harus pasang senyuman untuk orang-orang yang membungkuk hormat dan menyapanya. Gerakan mereka terhenti menunggu sebuah lift untuk menuju lantai tempat kantor Ichigo berada.

"Ise-san masih mencarimu?" tanya Ichigo memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya saat jam makan siang, seperti yang kau katakan kemarin malam."

Ichigo mendengus, lebih menyerupai sebuah protes karena mendapat pekerjaan yang tidak ingin dia lakukan. "Kenapa wanita itu ngotot sekali, sih? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu aku sudah bilang padanya, aku tidak tertarik bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang dulu hampir bangkrut itu," keluhnya.

"Kau tidak pernah menolaknya secara langsung. Temui dia dan katakan itu sendiri, dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan izin untuk menemuimu," balas Ishida.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan siapa lagi selain Ise-san?" tanya Ichigo pasrah.

"Hmmm," Ishida mulai mengingat kembali apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Ise Nanao kemarin. Tak lupa ia masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah datang. "Kalau tidak salah, kau akan bertemu dengan manager dari Zaraki Company, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Pintu elevator sudah tertutup dan Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arah Ishida sambil mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya. Hitsugaya Toushirou? Manager Zaraki company? Toushirou? Kekasih Rukia?

Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyeringai, ia senang karena Tuhan memberikan sebuah kejutan dalam hidupnya. Kejutan yang penuh warna setelah ia merasa hari-harinya terasa seperti hitam di atas kertas putih. Hampa. Membosankan.

"Ishida, segera telepon Ise-san, suruh ia menghadapku sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai jam makan siang," pinta Ichigo langsung merubah semua rencananya. Seringaian liciknya masih belum bisa hilang dari celah bibirnya.

Ishida menatapnya heran. Kenapa Ichigo yang terkenal keras kepala dan bebal jika sudah menyangkut keputusan yang ia ambil bisa langsung berubah pikiran secepat itu. Penasaran namun malas untuk menanyakan alasannya, Ishida langsung meraih ponsel putihnya dan menekan dial nomor Ise Nanao.

Setelah di angkat oleh wanita berkacamata itu, Ishida langsung to the point berkata. "Ise-san, Kurosaki-sama ingin Anda dan Hitsugaya Toushirou menemuinya sekarang."

Ichigo bersiul-siul pelan, menunggu Ishida sedang bernegosiasi waktu dengan wanita di seberang. Setelah bicara beberapa menit, pria itu menutup ponselnya dan mendesah panjang.

"Ise-san akan datang secepatnya," ucap Ishida menyerah.

Ichigo memunculkan senyuman kudanya. Membuat manager sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya ini bingung sebingung-bingungnya. Sikapnya yang langsung aneh ini memang selalu tidak terduga. Itulah Kurosaki Ichigo, entah apa yang sedang pria tampan itu pikirkan. Selama itu tidak membuat Ishida kerepotan nantinya, ia tidak akan protes.

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Jika suasana hati seorang Kurosaki Ichigo sedang bahagia, lain ceritanya dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Sejak mendengar satu ucapan dari seorang pria mesum berambut jingga tadi, Rukia selalu uring-uringan. Bahkan ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat di hadapkan oleh tumpukkan dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan secepatnya untuk di bawa Toushirou nanti saat pria itu bertemu dengan direktur dari Kurosaki company.

Sialan! Dengan cara apa pun, ia harus memulihkan kembali moodnya yang rusak, ia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan berkas-berkas menyusahkan ini.

'_Brengsek! Dasar brengsek! Memang siapa dia seenaknya berkomentar seperti itu kepadaku! Dasar pria tua mesum! Mesum! MESUM! M-E-S-U-M!' _

Jari-jari Rukia saat menekan tombol kursor semakin terdengar jelas. Dia hanya bisa melampiaskan ke komputer yang tidak berdaya melawannya. Bahkan suara ketikannya terdengar jelas sampai membuat Kiyone menegurnya.

"Ng, kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" sapa Kiyone khawatir.

Barulah Rukia tersadar, tangannya berhenti sejenak, wajahnya menoleh, bengong. "Eh? Aku kenapa?" tanyanya tidak sadar.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, wajahmu terlihat pucat," kata Kiyone.

Rukia langsung menoleh mencari-cari cermin, melirik sekilas apakah maskara yang ia pakai beleber makanya dia terlihat lebih suram. Pantulan kaca tidak memperlihatkan riasannya rusak, namun apa yang Kiyone katakan ada benarnya, kerutan di dahi Rukia terlihat semakin dalam dan tidak mau hilang. Berarti sejak tadi keningnya terus mengerut seperti itu. Seperti kerutan milik seorang pria berambut jeruk yang punya hobi melihat pakaian dalam wanita dan senang berakting sebagai _gay_.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Mungkin terlalu lelah karena sering melihat ke layar komputer," kata Rukia berusaha menutupi perasaan yang masih mengganjalnya. Dia tidak terbiasa bercerita tentang masalahnya kepada siapa pun, bahkan saat sekolah dulu. Wanita itu tidak mempunyai teman dekat, hanya beberapa kenalan, dan itu pun Rukia jarang berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Bahkan saat berada di kantor pun, ia terlihat berusaha tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman sebayanya. Mungkin karena tidak ingin terlalu terikat dengan sesuatu yang semu.

Ya, aslinya Rukia tidak percaya dengan istilah '_persahabatan_'. Baginya, hanya ada _teman_ bukan _sahabat_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu?" Kiyone mulai bercerita, hitung-hitung saat ini dia sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan sepertinya Rukia perlu dihibur karena pekerjaannya. "Kudengar dari si-sial Kotsubaki, Hitsugaya-taichou di perintahkan bos Zaraki untuk bertemu dengan direktur dari Kurosaki company, lho."

Oh, mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa bos meminta Toushirou untuk cepat menghadap kepadanya. Rukia mengangguk mengerti sekarang. "Oh yah? Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyanya mencoba tertarik dengan apa yang Kiyone ceritakan sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Katanya, kalau dari pihak Kurosaki setuju, maka manager Toushirou akan di pindah-tugaskan ke perusahaan Kurosaki yang ada di Amerika."

Sontak Rukia terlonjak kaget, "APA?!" bahkan tanpa sadar ia menggebrak meja kerjanya.

Jika Toushirou pindah ke Amerika, bagaimana dengan nasib hubungan mereka?

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

_A/N : Klik next for chap 3 :D_


	3. The Dare

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**This story = Searaki Icchy  
**

**Rate = M for safe  
**

**Genre = Drama, Romance, Slice of Life, dll (selama cocok)  
**

**Berdasarkan req dari Ruki Yagami  
**

**Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s), Abal, Geje, Alur kecepatan, Membosankan.  
**

**Enjoy this fic guys~ :D**

* * *

**Searaki Icchy**'s present

.

.

**Our Broken Masks**

.

.

**The Dare**

.

.

"_Katanya, kalau dari pihak Kurosaki setuju, manager Toushirou akan dipindah tugaskan ke perusahaan Kurosaki yang ada di Amerika."_

_Sialan! Sialan! Demi semua yang ada di neraka tingkat 7, SIALAN! _Rasanya Rukia ingin memaki siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan oh yah, semua karyawan di kantornya sepertinya memang meminta makian Rukia. Saat ini Toushirou berada di ruang bos Zaraki yang berada di lantai 5, dan ternyata bukan hanya Rukia saja yang menunggu lift butut milik kantornya yang tidak pernah Zaraki perbaiki selama hampir dua tahun—dan anehnya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik walaupun kadang suka lemot—para pegawai lain juga sedang menunggu bersamanya. Yap, penuh sesak seperti orang yang sedang mengantri sembako.

Rukia ingin sekali murka. Apa-apaan kabar yang baru saja ia dengar dari Kiyone. Toushirou akan di pindah tugaskan ke Amerika? Toushirou akan pindah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya? Toushirou akan meninggalkan dirinya?

Oke, bahkan sabar pun ada batasnya! Dia harus bertemu Toushirou segera! Rukia harus membicarakan hal ini. Mereka masih berpacaran, kan? Rukia masih ada hak untuk menolak berita ini, kan? Dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan, tidak juga ingin menunggu. Dalam hal ini, sifat keras kepalanya memaksa muncul. Rukia harus merundingkan ini dengan Toushirou sekarang juga.

Sayangnya, saat pintu lift terbelah dua, Rukia terlambat masuk dan gagal bertarung melawan para karyawan lain yang mempunyai tubuh dan kaki yang lebih panjang darinya. Sialan! Bahkan dalam hal naik lift saja Rukia harus menunggu dua kali. Mau tidak mau, Rukia akhirnya memilih rute lain.

.

.

Sementara itu, Toushirou sudah duduk manis di ruang kerja besar bergaya inggris kuno dengan karpet permadani tebal motif macan dibawah kakinya. Bersama dengan Ise Nanao, sesuai janji yang sudah disepakati, Toushirou akan bertemu dengan pemilik Kurosaki company. Walaupun yang ia temui saat ini bukan Kurosaki Isshin, tetapi putra sulungnya bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Ichigo_… _Ichigo_… namanya tidak terasa asing di telinga Toushirou. Tadi pagi, saat berkunjung ke apartemen Rukia, Toushirou bertemu dengan seorang pria aneh yang menyebut dirinya sebagai sepupu Rukia. Pria berambut orange terang jabrik, tanpa pakaian dengan tubuh kotak-kotak berlipat enam, membelainya dengan kedipan manja dan menyatakan dirinya sebagai sepupu jauh Rukia.

Untuk sesaat, Toushirou melirik sosok Ise Nanao yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Nanao mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi sedang. Rambutnya biasa dijepit sederhana dan sopan dipadu dengan kacamata tipis yang selalu dia pakai. Sorot matanya tajam dan serius—terlihat dari semangat dan kenekatannya untuk tetap bertemu dengan pihak Kurosaki meskipun sudah ditolak berulang kali—Nanao juga tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi seperti kebanyakan orang bisnis. Tubuhnya terbalutkan blazer hitam dan rok selutut ketat berwarna sama, dipadu stocking hitam yang membungkuk kakinya dengan _higheels_ hitam pula. Entah memang selera berpakaian perempuan itu terlalu kuno atau mempunyai pikiran bahwa datang ke suatu tempat untuk tujuan bisnis sama dengan datang ke pemakaman seseorang, Nanao seperti tidak terlalu peduli selama pakaian itu terlihat formal dan rapi.

Toushirou melirik sekilas jam tangan yang mengalung indah di tangan kanannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.15 dan orang yang seharusnya bertemu dengannya belum juga muncul dari balik pintu. Apakah Toushirou yang terlalu cepat datang ataukah karena Kurosaki Ichigo punya hobi mengulur waktu?

Dilirik lagi Nanao, wanita itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, melihat waktu.

"Apa kita tidak datang terlalu cepat, Ise-san?" tanya Toushirou akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

"Tidak. Ishida Uryuu tadi menghubungiku agar kita datang kemari secepatnya." Nanao menjawab.

Sudah hampir setengah jam sejak panggilan dari Ise Nanao yang meminta Toushirou segera datang ke gedung Kurosaki company. Dan setengah jam pula waktu Toushirou habis terbuang.

Setelah beberapa saat Toushirou mengambang di dalam angannya, pintu ruangan pun akhirnya terbuka. Toushirou dan Nanao secara otomatis langsung berdiri menyambut pemilik ruangan tersebut. Ishida Uryuu yang pertama kali membuka pintu, diikuti oleh seorang pemuda berambut terang. Pria itu memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dengan celana berwarna sama. Dasi berwarna cokelat terang mengalung indah di antara lehernya, membuatnya masih terlihat formal sekaligus santai. Mata cokelatnya tertutupi kacamata, namun tatapannya mampu menembus siapapun yang memandangnya.

Tentu saja Toushirou tahu siapa pria itu. Dia sudah bertemu dengannya tadi pagi di dalam apartemen kekasih mungilnya. Sepupu jauh Rukia? Rasanya tidak mungkin…

"Terima kasih karena bersedia bertemu dengan kami, Kurosaki-sama," Nanao membungkuk sopan kepada pria berambut terang itu. Toushirou pun tak lupa ikut menunduk agar kerjasama ini dapat diterima karena kesopanan yang ia perlihatkan kepada putra Kurosaki itu.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya. Dia benci dipanggil seformal itu oleh Nanao. "Santai saja, Ise-san."

Sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun, Nanao mulai berbicara tentang tujuannya. "Anda pasti sudah tahu dari Ishida-san tentang maksud kedatangan kami. Jadi, aku langsung bicara ke intinya saja. Bos kami, Zaraki Kenpachi, mengajak perusahaan Ayah anda, Kurosaki _company_, untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan Zaraki."

Nanao berceloteh panjang lebar tentang visi dan misi perusahaan Zaraki dan hampir terlihat keinginannya untuk meyakinkan Ichigo agar menerima kerjasama ini. Ishida Uryuu sebenarnya sudah menghubungi Kurosaki Isshin, bertanya kepadanya tentang masalah ini, tapi pria paruh baya itu menyerahkan semua keputusan padanya dan Ichigo. Mau tidak mau, Uryuu harus menunggu pendapat Ichigo baru memutuskan semuanya. Ichigo hampir menguap karena pembicaraan yang semakin membuatnya bosan. Dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan tidur. Kalau bisa kembali ke apartemen Rukia.

Ah, Rukia… perempuan mungil yang memesona.

"Bagaimana menurut Anda, Kurosaki-san?" suara Nanao membuyarkan lamunan indahnya.

Ichigo memperhatikan Hitsugaya Toushirou yang masih diam di samping Ise Nanao. Pria itu hanya duduk diam, tidak memberikan komentar kecuali diperlukan. Pria yang tidak suka berbasa-basi, pikir Ichigo. Dia menyukai hal itu.

"Jika perusahaan Anda setuju, kami akan mengirim saudara Hitsugaya Toushirou ke Amerika sesuai perjanjian." Lagi-lagi suara Nanao menyela lamunannya.

"Amerika?" dahi Ichigo mengerut. Begitu juga dengan Toushirou. Dia tidak mendengar hal ini dari Zaraki.

"Benar, Zaraki Kenpachi yang membuat keputusan. Tentu saja, kami akan mengirim karyawan kami lebih banyak untuk—"

Ichigo memotong penjelasan Nanao dengan menoleh ke Uryuu. "Ishida, antarkan tamu kita yang cantik ini, aku ada perlu dengan tamu yang satunya." Dari pada mendengar omongan Nanao panjang lebar, lebih baik dia berbicara empat mata dengan pria di sampingnya. Toushirou yang daritadi hanya diam, duduk manis mendengarkan, walaupun wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dan berharap agar rencana ini terlaksana.

Sesuai perintah, Ishida langsung menuntun Ise Nanao keluar ruangan. Meskipun awalnya enggan, Nanao pun membungkuk pamit lalu mengikuti langkah Ishida. Sesaat hening menyelimuti setiap nafas yang berhembus. Toushirou masih belum membuka suara, sedangkan Ichigo dengan cuek menjentikkan kedua jarinya. Sepertinya mereka berdua menunggu salah satu bicara.

5 menit… Ichigo mengetukkan jarinya ke meja. Toushirou duduk diam.

10 menit… Ichigo melihat sekeliling ruangan. Toushirou masih diam.

15 menit… Ichigo mulai tidak nyaman. Toushirou tetap diam.

20 menit… Ichigo sudah hampir gila. Toushirou hanya menggerak tangan untuk menggaruk kepala.

Toushirou tidak akan membuka mulutnya jika Ichigo tidak memancingnya. Okelah, daripada dia bisa gila karena bosan, basa-basi bukan ide yang buruk. Ketika Ichigo bermaksud buka suara, ternyata tanpa disangka-sangka, Toushiroulah yang memulai percakapan.

"Kau ini bukan saudara jauh Rukia." Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" pancing Ichigo tertarik.

"Rukia tidak pernah punya saudara sepupu selain kakak dan kakak ipar yang kini tinggal di Hokkaido. Terlebih lagi," Toushirou hampir mendengus geli membayangkan bagaimana usaha Rukia saat mencoba meyakinkannya tentang Ichigo. "Tingkat kebohongan Rukia setara dengan anak tingkat sekolah dasar. Dia tidak pandai berbohong."

Tanpa sadar Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum. Dia tertarik untuk membahas ini dengan pria yang sudah pasti akan menjadi rivalnya. "Bisa saja Rukia gugup karena tidak ingin kau salah paham?"

Tidak terpengaruh hasutan Ichigo, Toushirou mengubah topik mereka kembali ke awal. "Apa kau akan setuju berkerja sama dengan Zaraki _company_?"

"Aku sedang memikirkannya."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kenapa kau _harus_ pindah ke Amerika jika kau bisa bekerja di sini bersamaku? Dan apa yang akan dikatakan Rukia jika dia tahu tentang hal ini?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Toushirou harus menatap kedua mata cokelat yang berkilat jail. Memancing kembali untuk membahas tentang Rukia. Kenapa hanya mendengar nama wanitanya diucapkan oleh pria lain membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Toushirou memalingkan pandangan ke sembarang tempat, tidak ingin mengungkit apa pun yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Rukia saat ia sedang bekerja. Rukia dan pekerjaannya adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

Ichigo sadar akan tindakan yang Toushirou keluarkan. Pria itu tidak nyaman saat kekasihnya terus disinggung saat ia tidak ingin membahasnya. Perubahan kecil itu memanjakan matanya. Dia senang saat Toushirou terlihat tidak nyaman. Berbeda dengan Toushirou, Ichigo tidak akan ragu menyinggung Rukia meski ia sedang sibuk sekalipun.

"Apakah aku harus pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Toushirou mengalihkan pertanyaan. "Apakah itu salah satu syarat agar kalian setuju bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami?"

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas mengalah karena Toushirou sangat susah untuk dipancing apalagi menyangkut kehidupan pribadinya. Well, dari ini saja Ichigo sudah bisa melihat seberapa besar pengaruh Hitsugaya Toushirou di dalam perusahaan Zaraki. Toushirou pasti anak buah kesayangan Zaraki. Dan sebenarnya merupakan suatu tindakan yang sangat bodoh karena sudah memberikan anak emas yang paling berharga ke perusahaan lain. Menyerahkan Toushirou hanya demi penggabungan perusahaan adalah suatu tindakan gegabah yang pasti akan dilakukan Zaraki Kenpachi.

Tatapan Ichigo berubah menjadi serius. Di tatapnya lekat gerak-gerik Toushirou, menilai secara rinci dan jelas. Dia tidak tertarik dengan harapan Zaraki, dia hanya tertarik dengan pria ini. Toushirou harus bekerja di bawah pengawasan Kurosaki _company_.

"Itu hakmu untuk pergi ke Amerika atau tidak. Tapi, ketika kami setuju untuk bekerja-sama dengan kalian, itu berarti kau harus bekerja di bawah kekuasaanku. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Ichigo memberikan pertanyaan terakhir.

Entah kenapa rasanya mustahil kalau semua pilihan itu ada di tangan Toushirou. Karena sejujurnya Toushirou tidak terbiasa memilih keputusannya sendiri jika menyangkut soal pekerjaan. Biasanya yang memutuskan sepak terjangnya adalah Zaraki selaku pemilik perusahaan. Toushirou hanya memberikan saran dan ketika disetujui ia akan melakukannya.

"Aku harus bicarakan hal itu dulu dengan bos Zaraki."

"Aku tidak butuh pendapat bosmu, aku menyuruhmu untuk memilih sendiri keputusanmu, Hitsugaya Toushirou." Ichigo dapat menilai bahwa Toushirou terlalu setia, bukan ke yang baik. Pria ini terlalu setia bahkan sampai setiap gerakan dan tindakannya harus ada persetujuan dari Zaraki. Dasar pria bodoh, pikir Ichigo tidak habis pikir.

Toushirou mengerut. "Keputusan ada di tangan pemimpin kami, Zaraki Kenpachi. Aku adalah pegawainya dan aku harus menanyakan tentang keputusan ini kepadanya," katanya bersikeras.

"Sebenarnya," Ichigo mengacak kepalanya, tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan masalah ini lebih jauh. Toushirou ternyata keras kepala dalam hal ini. Well, berarti Ichigo tidak bisa memakai taktiknya yang biasa, dia harus bersikap tegas untuk pria berambut putih itu. "sekarang kau sudah bekerja di bawah pimpinanku, Toushirou. Dan keputusanku adalah kau akan kukirim ke Amerika untuk bertemu langsung dengan ayahku, Kurosaki Isshin, dan mempelajari tentang semua yang ada di dalam perusahaan kami mulai dari awal hingga akhir. Kurasa bosmu tidak akan keberatan dengan usulku ini?"

"Berarti kau setuju bekerja sama dengan kami?" tanya Toushirou meminta kepastian.

Bahu Ichigo terlihat lunglai, ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan dan mencari udara segar. Pria di depannya ini terlalu serius. Jauh lebih serius daripada Ishida. Berkat itu, Ichigo prihatin akan masa depan Rukia. Lagi-lagi… nama gadis itu kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Ya, aku setuju. Aku akan mengirim Ishida untuk bertemu dengan Zaraki."

"Kau tidak ikut datang?"

"Mengirim Ishida sudah cukup meyakinkan bahwa aku setuju." Ichigo beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mulai melangkah menghampiri pintu keluar. Dia tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi, sudah cukup permainan yang sudah ia coba lakukan dengan Toushirou. Sepertinya sia-sia memancing Toushirou untuk membicarakan tentang Rukia.

Kalau ingin bertemu dengan Rukia, Ichigo bisa bertemu dengannya kapan saja. Bukankah itu salah satu sebabnya kenapa dia menyetujui penggabungan perusahaan ini?

Sebelum keluar, Ichigo memberikan sebuah pesan kepada Toushirou. "Kau adalah aset berharga, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Kejeniusanmu akan tumpul jika terus bekerja di bawah pengaruh Zaraki. Dan ingat, kau seharusnya lebih fokus menjaga _sesuatu_ yang sebenarnya lebih penting dari pekerjaanmu."

Toushirou terdiam, merenungi satu kalimat terakhir yang Ichigo ucapkan untuknya. _Sesuatu_ yang penting baginya, dia tahu Ichigo membicarakan siapa itu _sesuatu_ yang sebenarnya lebih penting.

Rukia.

Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Rukia ketika ia tahu Toushirou akan berangkat menuju Amerika? Apakah Rukia bisa memahami dan mengikhlaskan Toushirou pergi? Akhir-akhir ini, kekasihnya berusaha mengerti dirinya jika itu menyangkut pekerjaan. Rukia tahu seberapa besar Toushirou mencintai pekerjaannya dan seberapa besar pria itu sangat sedang serius. Karena Rukia tahu Toushirou melakukan ini demi masa depan mereka. Masa depan di mana mereka berdua melangkah menuju gerbang pernikahan. Berbeda dengan Rukia, sebenarnya Toushirou sudah memikirkannya. Tentu saja ia ingin menikahi Rukia secepatnya, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih empat tahun, itu bisa dibilang sangat lama.

Apa lebih baik Toushirou menikah dengan Rukia dan mengajak wanita itu pergi ke Amerika bersamanya? Mungkin itu merupakan satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka. Tapi, dia takut Rukia akan panik ketika ia mengatakan ini. Mungkin lebih baik dia harus mencari Rukia dan membicarakan hal ini.

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Langkah Rukia berakhir di lantai paling atas gedung Zaraki. Dia tidak menemukan Toushirou di dalam gedung. Pria itu juga tidak menghubunginya padahal saat ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang dan pastinya Toushirou sudah berurusan dengan pihak Kurosaki.

Rukia ingin bertemu dengan Toushirou. Dia sangat merindukan pria itu, dan sekarang jauh lebih merindukannya dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Dipandanginya awan bulat menggantung di udara, Rukia mendesah pelan. Sinar matahari tertutup oleh gumpalan awan, meredupkan setengah dunia dan menyejukkan udara yang berhembus.

Ponsel Rukia bergetar di saku kemejanya. Dengan sigap Rukia mengangkat panggilan itu, berharap itu dari Toushirou. "Halo?" ketika Rukia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya, matanya mengerjap lega. "Bagaimana urusanmu dengan perusahaan Kurosaki, Toushirou?"

Di seberang ponsel, Toushirou berkata pelan. "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Rukia tahu ada sesuatu yang Toushirou sembunyikan dari dirinya. Ia sendiri pun sudah tahu kabar angin dari Kiyone akan kepergian Toushirou ke Amerika jika perusahaan Kurosaki setuju bergabung dengan Zaraki. Mungkin seharusnya Rukia segera membicarakan hal ini secepatnya dengan Toushirou. Jika ini dibiarkan akan semakin dalam mengganjal di hatinya. Mungkin seharusnya Rukia mulai lebih terbuka dan berani untuk bertanya dengan Toushirou, mungkin dia harus mengatakan tentang perasaannya yang sejujurnya kepada pria itu. Toushirou sudah menjadi kekasih Rukia dalam kurun waktu yang bisa dibilang lama, kurang-lebih 4 tahun. Setidaknya dalam kurun waktu itu mereka berdua seharusnya lebih terbuka dan saling mengeluarkan pendapat masing-masing.

Baiklah Rukia sudah memutuskan, dia harus membahas masalah ini dengan Toushirou.

"Toushirou, apa kau masih sibuk?" hati-hati Rukia bertanya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Hening sejenak, kemudian terdengar jawaban di seberang. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin kita membicarakan sesuatu. Kalau bisa secepatnya…"

Suara Toushirou terdengar ragu dan itu membuat dahi Rukia berkerut. Kenapa dari intonasi suaranya seolah-olah Toushirou tidak akan pernah menemui Rukia lagi. Apa pria itu ingin berpisah dengannya?

Rasanya awan putih gendut di atas kepala Rukia berubah menjadi hitam pekat bersama ratusan petir.

Berusaha untuk tetap tegar sekaligus mengusir prasangka buruk yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, Rukia berusaha agar suaranya tetap tenang. "Di mana kau sekarang? Aku masih ada di kantor Zaraki. Kita bisa bicara di atap."

"Baiklah, aku akan ada di sana sepuluh menit lagi."

Panggilan pun terputus, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih mengangkat ponselnya di telinga. Menatap kosong lurus langit yang masih bersinar cerah. Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan, membuat sinarnya jadi tidak terlalu panas. Angin berhembus sejuk saat mengitari rambut Rukia pelan, membelainya agar wanita mungil itu tetap terjaga.

Pikiran Rukia masih berkumandang, berpikir merangkai kata-kata yang akan dia tanyakan kepada Toushirou dan juga masih mengira-ngira apa yang akan pria itu bicarakan dengannya.

Apakah itu tentang keberangkatannya ke Amerika? Ataukah tentang hubungan mereka yang akan berpisah? Rukia akan langsung menangis jika perkiraannya benar. Mungkin saat ini dia harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Setidaknya saat itu benar-benar terjadi, Rukia tidak akan terlalu merasa sakit hati.

.

.

Sepuluh menit ke depan, Toushirou sudah ada di lantai atas sesuai janji. Mengamati punggung kecil yang menatap kosong dirinya. Rukia berdiri mengamati hamparan langit yang menjulang dengan awan gendutnya. Tatapan begitu fokus, sampai tak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah melangkah mendekatinya.

Toushirou masih belum bicara, tak ingin menganggu ketenangan wanita itu. Hitung-hitung ia juga sedang mempersiapkan kata-kata yang pas untuk melamar wanita itu. Bagaimana agar tidak membuat Rukia ketakutan karena lamarannya yang mendadak. Memang Toushirou belum membelikan cincin pertunangan, namun ia sudah menetapkan hati untuk meminta pinangan Rukia. Setidaknya ikatan mereka sebagai kekasih akan lebih erat jika hubungan itu melangkah ke tingkat yang lebih pasti. Pertunangan. Rukia tidak akan keberatan. Tidak. Dia pasti senang mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Toushirou. Pria itu akan membahagiakan Rukia seperti yang selalu ia inginkan. Mereka akan berbahagia.

"Rukia." Toushirou menyentuh pelan pundak yang terlihat rapuh itu. Tersenyum tipis ketika melihat reaksi kaget Rukia saat berbalik menatapnya. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat saat pria itu hadir, matanya menyiratkan perasaan lega sekaligus sedih yang entah disebabkan karena apa.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya." Toushirou tersenyum. Lebih baik dia bicara langsung ke tujuannya semula. "Begini, aku ingin bicara denganmu soal kesepakatan bos Zaraki dengan Kurosaki company—"

"Aku tahu." Rukia memotongnya. Toushirou pun terkejut.

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Kiyone memberitahuku tadi," jawab Rukia pelan. "Sepertinya kita harus membicarakan tentang situasi ini."

Toushirou mengerti tentang kekhawatiran Rukia dan apa yang kekasih mungil itu pikirkan. Rukia kepikiran tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka. Mata ungu itu berkilat dengan penuh cemas, memohon agar diberikan jawaban yang memuaskan, bukan menghancurkan. Pertama-tama, Toushirou menceritakan lengkap pertemuannya hari ini dengan Rukia. Bagaimana dia dan Ise Nanao menunggu dan bertemu dengan pemimpin kedua dari perusahaan Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo. Setelah itu, Toushirou juga ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Rukia kenapa pria yang ternyata akan menjadi pimpinannya di masa mendatang bisa berada di dalam apartemen Rukia tadi pagi tanpa pakaian yang membungkus badannya.

Awalnya, Rukia kaget, lalu detik kemudian, ia menghela nafas. Sepertinya gadis itu bisa menebak bahwa kebohongan tentang sepupu jauh ternyata memang tidak berpengaruh terhadap Toushirou. Namun yang mengejutkan Rukia adalah kenyataan bahwa pria-mesum-yang-seenaknya-masuk-ke-dalam-apartemennya ternyata adalah putra dari seorang pengusaha terkenal di seluruh dunia dan juga merupakan pria yang paling diincar oleh hampir seluruh wanita di Jepang.

Seharusnya Rukia sudah bisa menebak sebelumnya, wajah Ichigo memang seperti yang selalu Rukia dengar dari teman-teman sekantornya. Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki rambut yang tak biasa, berwarna orange seperti matahari. Mempunyai mata cokelat paling terang di antara mata lainnya. Tubuh atletis yang terpahat sempurna lengkap dengan perut kotak-kotaknya. Dan yang paling menggiurkan dari semua itu adalah satu fakta bahwa Ichigo selalu memperlakukan wanita layaknya seorang ratu.

"Benarkah Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di apartemenku tadi, Toushirou?" tanya Rukia masih tidak yakin. Rasanya beda sekali dengan Rukia lihat tadi pagi.

Toushirou mengangguk pelan. "Dan dia jugalah yang memberiku pilihan, pergi ke Amerika atau tidak. Dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

Rukia melihat gerak tangan Toushirou yang tak nyaman mengatakan ini kepadanya. Suasana yang tadi sejuk itu perlahan berubah menjadi panas bersama awan yang perlahan hilang memunculkan mentari.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Satu-dua bulan."

Rukia tidak mau ditinggal selama itu. Tidak. Satu minggu pun terasa lama baginya. "Apa tidak ada jalan lain selagi pergi ke Amerika, Toushirou?" tanya Rukia lirih, ia tidak ingin berpisah. "Bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" suaranya bergetar.

Toushirou menggenggam tangan Rukia. Merasakan getaran yang kekasihnya keluarkan. Rukia gemetar, ia tahu, Rukia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Well, Toushirou juga sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Rukia. Dieluskan pelan telapak mungil itu, merasakan kulit halus yang Toushirou pegang. Dia mengangkat tangan Rukia menuju bibirnya, dikecupnya sayang.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat keputusan seenaknya tanpa berunding dulu denganmu. Dengan persetujuan ini aku ingin belajar banyak dari perjalananku ke sana, Rukia. Aku akan kembali menjadi orang besar dan bekerja bersamamu, dan kali ini aku tidak akan ragu mengungkapkan tentang hubungan kita. Aku tidak ingin merahasiakan lebih lama lagi hubunganku denganmu, aku ingin dunia tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu."

Toushirou menggenggam erat tangan Rukia. Meremas pelan sekaligus menghantarkan rasa cinta, meyakinkan Rukia bahwa Toushirou tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Rukia tertegun. Jarang sekali Toushirou memutuskan segala sesuatu dengan begitu impulsive. Toushirou tipe pria yang selalu berpikir rasional, meskipun hal itu adalah privasi miliknya. Pria itu pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk konsekuensi atas perbuatannya dengan rinci. Tapi sekarang, Rukia melihat Toushirou seperti orang yang berbeda. Mata hijau yang selalu memancarkan sedingin es itu sekarang agak lebih mencair.

Rukia tersenyum hangat, menghargai usaha Toushirou yang bersedia memikirkan tentang hubungan mereka. Terkutuklah dia jika tidak bersedia menunggu pria itu. Hanya sebulan saja Toushirou pergi ke Amerika, bukan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu, kan?

Rukia menghembuskan nafas mengalah. "Baiklah," ditatapnya lekat wajah tampan kekasihnya. Rukia membelainya lembut. "Aku bersedia menunggumu. Tapi kau harus berjanji kembalilah secepatnya dan bawa sesuatu yang berharga dari perjalananmu," ucapnya tulus.

Toushirou tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang sangat pengertian. Rukia mengerti dirinya—dia berusaha memahami—bersedia menunggu untuknya. Toushirou tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan wanita itu.

Dikecupnya tangan Rukia dengan penuh cinta. "Terima kasih, Rukia." Toushirou melingkarkan sesuatu di jari manis wanita itu.

Betapa kagetnya Rukia saat ia melihat sebuah emas putih melingkar dengan cantik di jari manisnya. Sebuah emas putih dengan sebuah batu berlian kecil ditengahnya. Sebuah cincin yang simple namun elegan. Membuat Rukia menatap heran Toushirou, wajahnya bertanya apa maksud cincin ini.

Pria itu langsung mengecup lembut bibir Rukia. Melumat pelan setiap sudut bibir Rukia, mencicipi dengan lembut dan perlahan setiap rasa yang ada dalam diri Rukia. Tangannya mendekap hangat tubuh kecil itu, memeluknya erat agar bisa mengisi kerinduannya nanti saat Rukia tidak ada bersamanya.

Rukia merona saat Toushirou melepaskan ciumannya. Kaget karena tindakan tiba-tiba pria itu—hal yang jarang Toushirou lakukan.

"Cincin itu akan selalu membuatmu ingat bahwa kau milikku, Kuchiki Rukia," kata Toushirou. "Saat aku kembali, aku akan menggantinya dengan diriku utuh dengan menjadikanmu istriku."

Wajah Rukia semakin memerah. Toushirou baru saja melamarnya? Benarkah pria itu meminta dirinya untuk menikahinya?

"Apa kau melamarku?" suaranya bergetar.

Toushirou berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia tidak akan mengejek wanita itu. "Kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan melamarku secepat ini."

Pria itu tertawa, rambut tertawa arah angin menari di antara mereka. Seakan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Rukia. Toushirou mengacak pelan rambut hitam kekasihnya, senyumnya terukir.

"Aku harus segera menghadap bos Zaraki. Aku melaporkan tentang kejadian hari ini. Dia pasti akan senang dengan berita persetujuan kerja-sana Kurosaki company."

Toushirou berjalan masuk, tak lupa menggandeng Rukia bersamanya. Rukia tidak bisa menjaga senyumnya yang terus muncul karena sebuah cincin dan lamaran indah dari Toushirou. Harinya yang menyebalkan hari ini rasanya tergantikan dengan sebuah janji indah yang akan dia hadapi untuk satu bulan ke depan. Dia akan bahagia menjadi istri Hitsugaya Toushirou, membina keluarga dengannya, melahirkan anak-anak yang mereka hasilkan bersama, dan mendampingi Toushirou hinggat akhir hayatnya. Oh, rasanya Rukia tidak sabar menantikan hal itu terjadi.

.

.

Sore pun tiba, sudah saatnya Rukia mengakhiri masa kerjanya hari ini. Senandung pelan mengiringi kegiatan Rukia membersihkan meja kerjanya. Terlalu bahagia karena saat ini sebuah cincin berlian melingkar sempurna di jari manisnya. Toushirou akan pergi ke Amerika besok, namun Rukia tidak terlalu bersedih karenanya.

Untuk apa? Setelah pria itu kembali ke Jepang, dia akan segera menjadi Mrs. Hitsugaya Toushirou. Itu sebanding dengan penantiannya selama sebulan penuh.

Kiyone yang melihat wajah cerita pun tersenyum heran. "Tadi pagi kau cemberut, sekarang kau malah senyum-senyum. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang, Rukia."

Rukia menjawab dengan cengiran kudanya. "Untuk satu bulan ke depan mungkin aku akan menjadi istri seseorang," bisiknya karena tidak tahan ingin menceritakannya kepada seseorang.

Berkat Toushirou, Rukia pun jadi berubah kepribadiannya. Biasanya dia sangat tertutup dan enggan untuk menceritakan privasinya kepada siapapun. Berhubung Rukia hanya mempunyai beberapa teman, dia tidak pernah bercerita atau curhat tentang masalah percintaannya. Tapi hari ini—khusus hari ini—dia akan menoleransi sikapnya—hanya—untuk Kiyone karena perempuan mungil berambut pendek itu selalu membantu pekerjaan Rukia, baik diminta maupun secara sukarela.

Tentu saja reaksi Kiyone sama kaget dan wanita itu menganga tidak percaya. "Memangnya kau punya calon? Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang kekasihmu!" serunya Kiyone pura-pura tidak terima, namun bibirnya tersenyum. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku siapa pria beruntung itu!" lanjutnya bersemangat.

Rukia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Toushirou saat pria itu terlihat serius bicara dengan Kira Izuru. Wanita itu hanya terkikik pelan. "Aku akan merahasiakannya sampai bulan depan dan kau akan tahu siapa dia, Kiyone."

Kiyone cemberut karena rasa penasarannya tidak terobati. "Apa dia salah satu pegawai di sini?" tanyanya semakin penasaran.

Rukia masih terkikik. Membiarkan pertanyaan Kiyone mengambang. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Kiyone akhirnya menyerah karena Rukia tetap berkeras tidak akan memberitahunya sampai hari itu tiba. Akhirnya dia mengganti topik hangat yang baru saja dibicarakan tadi sore saat Rukia dan Toushirou berada di atap.

"Kudengar pihak Kurosaki setuju dengan tawaran bos Zaraki."

"Oh yah?" Rukia kaget pura-pura tak tahu.

"Tadi manager dari pihak Kurosaki datang dan bertemu dengan bos kita. Beberapa menit setelah perbincangan mereka, bos Zaraki langsung memberikan pengumuman bahwa aka nada beberapa karyawan dari sini akan dipindah-tugaskan di kantor Kurosaki."

Berita yang sangat tidak biasa di telinga Rukia. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir tidak heran jika semuanya terjadi dengan tiba-tiba. Zaraki Kenpachi memang sudah lama menginginkan rencananya berhasil,dan sudah tentu dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk memuaskan perusahaan Kurosaki. Rukia menyentuh dagunya berpikir, beberapa karyawan akan dipindah-tugaskan. Apakah namanya juga salah satu karyawan yang pindah bersama dengan yang lain?

Kalau bisa dia tidak ingin pergi dari sini. Meskipun Zaraki adalah pemimpin yang seenaknya dan suka tidak konsisten dengan tugasnya, namun pria itu termasuk pemimpin yang mempunyai toleransi tinggi dan tidak menuntut karyawannya terlalu banyak selama kau mengerjakan tugasmu, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya.

"Apa bos Zaraki sudah mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan pindah?" tanya Rukia.

"Katanya ada permintaan dari pihak Kurosaki, dan seperti sifat pemimpin kita, bos Zaraki langsung setuju dan langsung mengumumkan saat itu juga."

"Siapa saja yang pergi?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Hanya dua orang, sih. Aku dan kau, Rukia."

"Aku?"

Dahi Rukia kembali mengerut. Wajahnya yang bahagia langsung berubah. Memangnya sejak kapan dia menjadi salah satu karyawan teladan yang bisa diperhitungkan untuk bekerja di perusahaan yang terkenal itu?

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

_A/N : Just wanna say, "Enjoy reading this Fic, Guys, and please leave a comment if you want. Thank you~" :D_

_Have a nice day~! :D  
_


	4. The Lullaby

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**This story = Searaki Icchy  
**

**Rate = M for safe  
**

**Genre = Drama, Romance, Slice of Life, dll (selama cocok)  
**

**Berdasarkan req dari Hepta Py  
**

**Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s), Abal, Geje, Alur kecepatan, Membosankan.  
**

**Enjoy this fic guys~ :D**

* * *

**Searaki Icchy**'s present

.

.

**Our Broken Masks**

.

.

**The Lullaby**

.

.

Ruangan Zaraki Kenpachi tidak pernah berubah meski entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Rukia menginjakkan kaki di sini. Beberapa menit setelah ia mengetahui tentang status dirinya bersama dengan Kiyone, akhirnya di sinilah Rukia, berdiri diam sambil menunggu aba-aba dari atasan yang padahal (sama sekali) tidak cocok di anggap sebagai pimpinan untuk perusahaannya sendiri.

Meski Rukia dan Kiyone sudah diam tenang dan sabar menunggu apa yang akan Zaraki katakan, pria itu masih cuek saja bermain dengan anak asuhnya, Yachiru, dengan gaya yang menurut Rukia sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Kenpachi.

"Apakah kita akan tetap seperti ini sampai setengah jam kemudian?" kata Kiyone setengah berbisik.

Rukia menggeleng, hanya bisa mendesah berat. Kiyone pun mengikuti tingkahnya. Zaraki sama sekali tidak merespon mereka berdua. Dan kini dua wanita mungil itu sudah tidak sabar ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kalau saja saat ini mereka berdua sedang tidak di dalam ruang kerja bos, mereka pasti tidak akan segan-segan keluar dari sana.

"Apa lebih baik kita langsung tanya saja, Rukia?" Kiyone berbisik lagi.

Rukia masih berpikir apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Sepertinya saran Kiyone ada benarnya, Zaraki tidak akan menggubris mereka jika mereka tetap diam terus. Masih banyak hal penting yang ingin Rukia lakukan selain berdiri diam di sini. Rukia harus membantu Toushirou untuk mengepas barang-barang yang akan pria itu bawa ke Amerika, dia tidak akan melewatkan satu menit kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Toushirou. Pria itu akan pergi ke Amerika selama dua bulan!

Rukia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskan dengan kasar. Dia akan mengganggu kesenangan Zaraki, hal yang sangat tabu jika masih ingin bekerja di sini. Tapi apa boleh buat, bersama Toushirou jauh lebih penting dari kehilangan pekerjaan saat ini.

"Ngg... bos, ada yang ingin Anda—" Rukia teralihkan oleh suara ketukan dari pintu. Otomatis dia dan Kiyone berbalik menatap pintu tersebut.

Ketukan pintu itu tidak menunggu persetujuan untuk dibuka, Toushirou muncul tanpa basa-basi di hadapan Zaraki—setelah tersenyum singkat kepada Rukia dan Kiyone yang selalu membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Hanya Hitsugaya Toushirou satu-satunya yang berani bersikap biasa saja kepada Zaraki. Mungkin karena Toushirou adalah orang kepercayaan Zaraki, itu sebabnya kenapa pria tua itu tidak pernah marah ketika Toushirou bersikap biasa dan tidak terlalu kaku kepadanya. Zaraki memang selalu menekankan kepada setiap karyawan-karyawan yang bekerja dengannya untuk bersikap santai, namun bukan berarti sikap santai itu bisa disalah-artikan dengan sikap _kurang ajar_ kepada atasan. Zaraki tidak akan pikir panjang untuk langsung memecat siapapun itu.

Walau Toushirou bersikap biasa seperti langsung masuk ke dalam setelah mengetuk pintu, biasanya pria itu langsung meminta maaf dan memberitahukan alasan kenapa ia masuk tanpa permisi. Zaraki akan langsung menerima tindakan sopan Toushirou walaupun kadang dengan setengah hati.

"Kau mengganggu waktu mainku dengan Yachiru, cebol," keluh Zaraki.

Rukia hampir tersedak saat Zaraki memanggil Toushirou dengan sebutan terlarang itu. Hitsugaya Toushirou sangat benci dipanggil cebol, kecil, dan sanak saudara lainnya. Dulu ketika awal mereka pacaran, Toushirou pernah terlibat perkelahian karena seseorang mengatainya dengan sebutan _a tiny-winy_, hal yang mampu menyulut emosi Toushirou yang biasanya selalu memperhatian raut ekspresi di wajahnya.

Anehnya Toushirou tidak menyiratkan ketidaksenangan saat Zaraki memanggilnya begitu. Mungkin Toushirou berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Zaraki yang memang selalu memanggil bawahannya dengan nama panggilannya sendiri. Zaraki juga pernah menyebut Rukia 'pendek', Kiyone juga pernah dipanggil begitu. Dan mereka hanya bisa tertawa pasrah menerima.

Dalam hati Rukia kagum dengan gerak-gerik Toushirou yang mampu mengontrol emosinya agar tidak terlihat dalam ekspresinya. Pria itu memang pandai menyimpan perasaan, itu mungkin salah satu hal yang membuat Rukia salut kepadanya. Rukia sendiri tidak terlalu pandai menyimpan perasaan, meskipun selama ini dia sudah berusaha menjaga agar ekspresi dan emosinya tidak terbaca oleh karyawan sekitar, terkadang Rukia bisa juga lepas kendali karena pengaruh keadaan hati saat itu. Mungkin setelah Toushirou kembali Rukia akan minta diajari pengendalian diri Toushirou yang kuat itu.

"Kau ada perlu denganku?" suara Kenpachi membuyarkan kekaguman Rukia. Tidak mungkin Toushirou masuk kemari tanpa tujuan. Dan memang pria itu menaruh sebuah amplop cokelat besar di meja kerja Kenpachi lalu memberitahu apa isi amplop tersebut.

"Ini surat perjanjian dengan pihak Kurosaki yang kuterima tadi. Mungkin Ishida Uryuu juga sudah memberikannya kepadamu, tapi aku tetap akan memberikan ini." Toushirou menjelaskan.

Kenpachi mengambil amplop tersebut, membukanya dengan mudah dan membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam kertas putih berlambang marga Kurosaki di sisi kiri atas itu. Wajahnya memunculkan seringai khasnya ketika membaca isi surat yang menyatakan persetujuan untuk menggabungkan perusahaan dengan tanda tangan seseorang yang semakin membuat senyum Zaraki sumringah. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Kenpachi tidak berhenti menyeringai.

"Besok pagi."

"Wow, semua berjalan melebihi yang kukira," decak Kenpachi mengagumi cara kerja pihak Kurosaki. Dia bisa mengira bahwa pasti Kurosaki akan tertarik dengan kemampuan Toushirou dan memang itulah rencananya dari awal. Namun yang tidak ia perkiraan adalah kepergian Toushirou yang katakanlah terlalu sangat mendadak. Ini bisa dibilang Kurosaki Ichigo—wakil direktur Kurosaki Company—sangat menyukai bakat Toushirou.

Well, bocah ingusan itu ternyata tidak buta, dia bisa melihat emas di dalam tumpukan kotoran sapi. Pikir Kenpachi terkekeh.

Di belakang punggung Hitsugaya Toushirou, Rukia dan Kiyone masih menunggu. Sedikit kesal karena merasa kehadiran mereka tidak dianggap, Rukia pun akhirnya bersuara, "Ada yang mau kau katakan kepada kami, bos?" tanyanya dengan suara yang (dibuat) sangat sopan.

Kenpachi akhirnya memperhatikan mereka. "Ah iya!" serunya teringat, "Kalian mulai pindah besok, Ishida Uryuu yang akan menjemput kalian."

Kiyone bengong, sedangkan Rukia kembali mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam. Untuk apa mereka perlu dijemput segala? Mereka bukan karyawan elit yang harus tunggu jemputan datang, seharusnya hal itu tidak perlu, mereka bisa pergi ke sana sendiri.

"Apakah itu juga masuk dalam persetujuan kita, bos?" Toushirou seakan mengerti apa yang Rukia pikirkan. Dia sendiri juga bingung dengan keistimewaan itu.

"Tentu saja! Tidak mungkin kan aku memberikan dua pekerjaku secara cuma-cuma?" jawab Kenpachi dengan bangga.

"Bos…" Kiyone hampir menangis karena terharu mendengar pernyataan itu. Ternyata dibalik ketidak-pedulian dan sikap cueknya, Zaraki Kenpachi sangat peduli terhadap kesejahteraan para anak buahnya.

Sayang, respon Rukia berbeda jauh dengan Kiyone. Dia tidak merasa terharu apalagi senang. Tentu saja karena Rukia merasa dirinyalah yang menjadi kambing hitam dalam persetujuan ini. Jika Kenpachi tidak ada pikiran bodoh untuk menggabungkan dua perusahaan, Toushirou tidak perlu pergi ke Amerika dan Rukia tidak perlu pindah. Dia tidak terlalu senang dengan keputusan mendadak ini. Dia ingin mengajukan keberatannya. Hanya saja, Rukia masih perlu memikirkan apa konsekuensi yang akan dia tanggung jika memberitahukan kata hatinya. Dan yang lebih penting, masa depan Toushirou setelah itu.

Toushirou mengangkat bahu, memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya setuju dengan Kenpachi. Ia berbalik dan menatap Rukia, memandangnya dengan sangat lama. Rukia menyadari maksud tatapan itu, seharusnya Toushirou tidak melakukannya—apalagi di depan Kiyone dan Kenpachi!

Rukia bergerak resah, berusaha menjaga mukanya agar tidak terlihat memerah. Dia sengaja tidak menatap langsung wajah Toushirou. Sinar mata itu memberikan sinyal yang tidak biasa, Rukia tahu itu.

Melihat Rukia tidak nyaman, Toushirou malah tersenyum geli. Akhirnya setelah berpamitan kepada atasan, Toushirou melewati Rukia dan Kiyone. Sebelum pergi, Toushirou menyentuh singkat tangan Rukia yang bersembunyi di punggungnya. Meremasnya pelan, lalu pergi.

Refleks Rukia berbalik namun Toushirou terlanjur menghilang. Remasan pelan itu, Rukia tahu apa maksudnya. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai keberangkatan Toushirou.

.

.

.

Ishida Uryuu terlihat fokus mengetik di ruang kerjanya. Setelah kedatangannya menuju perusahaan Zaraki, Ishida harus rela melemburkan diri demi _deadline_ pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk. Ini gara-gara Kurosaki Ichigo yang sudah menghilang dari ruangannya dan menghilang entah kemana. Menjadi sekretaris pribadi memang bukan pekerjaan Ishida, namun saat ia ditugaskan menjadi salah satu manager di bawah naungan Ichigo, Ishida harus bisa menerima satu pekerjaan yang diberikan khusus kepadanya: seorang 'budak'. Budak yang harus selalu mengerjakan setiap tugas yang tidak Ichigo kerjakan. Ishida selalu membereskannya padahal yang punya pekerjaan itu sendiri tidak pernah peduli. Biarlah, dia sudah terlanjur menikmati—walau setengah hati—pekerjaan tambahan ini karena Ichigo selalu memberinya kepercayaan yang bisa dibilang—terlalu—berlebihan.

Ichigo tidak akan ragu mencari Ishida ketika pria itu membutuhkan bantuan karena Ishida selalu siap (walau datang dengan sedikit makian) membantu. Meskipun mengeluh, Ishida tidak pernah menolak apapun yang Ichigo minta (walau kadang Ishida perlu-harus-wajib meneror Ichigo saat deadline menjelang). Dan yang paling penting dari semua, Ishida adalah satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan Ichigo dalam segala hal.

Pekerjaan demi pekerjaan sudah mulai berkurang, sudah saatnya Ishida mengistirahatkan mata dan tangannya yang lelah. Beberapa menit setelah ia kembali, Ichigo sudah tidak lagi berada di ruangannya. Hal yang selalu pria jeruk itu lakukan di saat Ishida lengah. Pria itu menghela nafas, pasrah saja dengan kondisi sekarang, toh mereka sudah menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan, untuk pekerjaan selanjutnya itu urusan nanti, setelah Ishida menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini.

Menggabungkan dua perusahaan menjadi satu itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ishida harus melaporkan semuanya kepada direktur atasan yang kini menetap di New York. Ishida juga harus merapatkan hasil keputusan Ichigo ini kepada dewan dan rekan pemegang saham untuk persetujuan mereka. Bukan hal susah tapi juga bukan hal mudah. Kadang ada saja dari beberapa pihak keberatan dengan keputusan mendadak ini. Well, suara hati itu juga Ishidalah yang menanggung semuanya. Sikap keberatan, tidak terima, protes, dimarah-marahi, dia yang akan menanggung semuanya.

Rapat kilat beserta dampak-akibat yang sudah diperkiraan Ishida akan terjadi besok siang. Dan (lagi-lagi) tanpa kehadiran Ichigo, biang keladi dari semua keputusan konyol ini.

Diraihnya ponsel putih dengan lambang salib biru di kantung kemeja. Ishida menekan tombol dial, berharap dengan ini Ichigo mengangkat panggilannya. Terdengar bunyi di seberang telinga, Ishida sudah menduga Ichigo tidak akan mengangkatnya.

Dia mendesah pelan, bergumam. "Dasar jeruk sialan…" lalu berputar haluan dengan mengetik sebuah pesan. Ishida akan meneror Ichigo dengan bom e-mail. Ishida tidak akan menyerah sebelum Ichigo menelponnya.

.

.

.

Malam hari ini terasa sangat dingin. Angin berhembus terasa membekukan kulit, pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi musim gugur akan berakhir. Bulan masih terlihat bulat, bersinar sempurna ketika kelip bintang menemaninya. Daun-daun yang berguguran terlihat seperti sedang menari ketika angin meniupkan udara, menemani suasana hati Rukia dan Toushirou.

Rukia begitu senang saat Toushirou menunggunya di depan kantor saat Rukia baru saja ingin mencarinya. Pria itu tidak lupa bahwa hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sebelum pergi. Rukia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini ketika Toushirou mempunyai waktu luang.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin," suara Toushirou membuyarkan keheningan. Mereka berjalan pelan menelusuri jalanan Karakura yang masih padat dengan orang-orang yang melintas. Rukia masih setia memperhatikan langit malam. Bulan masih berbentuk bulat, bersinar cahaya keemasan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak akan berada di sini ketika malam natal." Rukia mendesah, teringat dengan semua rencana yang sudah dia pikirkan. Mereka berdua akan menghabiskan malam, menikmati suasana ketika salju turun.

Kedua tangan mereka menggenggam erat. Toushirou bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan mungil kekasihnya. Seharusnya Toushirou berada di sini seperti malam natal sebelumnya. Seharusnya mereka bisa bersama seperti tahun lalu sekarang. Apa boleh buat, rencana terkadang bisa berubah.

Angin berhembus tidak memberinya rasa dingin karena Toushirou tetap merasa hangat dari genggaman Rukia. Melakukan jalan kaki seperti sekarang membuatnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Karakura. Tidak ingin meninggalkan Rukia.

Kalau saja seandainya Toushirou memutuskan untuk tidak pergi.

"Rukia," Toushirou meremas pelan tangan kecil itu. "Jika aku memberitahu tentang—" kata-katanya terhenti ketika Toushirou merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Sebuah pesan datang, Toushirou langsung membacanya. Keningnya mengerut ketika membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Raut wajah Toushirou seketika berubah ketika melihat layar ponsel.

"Kira," jawab Toushirou dengan berat hati, Rukia pasti akan kecewa dengan berita mendadak ini. "Ternyata dia tidak bisa memesan tiket untuk besok karena semuanya penuh, jadi dia memajukan harinya."

"Kapan?"

"Nanti malam."

Rukia merasakan petir menyambar menegakkan bahunya. Dia sudah merencanakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini, malam terakhirnya bersama Toushirou di Karakura sampai dua bulan kemudian. Malam yang romantis yang mungkin akan berakhir di ranjang Toushirou.

Rukia tidak ingin momen ini berakhir begitu cepat. Apa-apaan keberangkatan Toushirou dipercepat? Rukia tidak mau secepat ini! Rasanya dia harus mengeluarkan apa yang ia rasakan. Rukia sudah mengalah membiarkan Toushirou pergi, kali ini biarlah Rukia menentang keputusan mendadak itu.

"Bisakah kau menundanya? Apakah pergi ke Amerika harus secepat ini?" tanya Rukia berusaha mengganti keputusan Toushirou—walau pria itu belum mengatakannya.

Terlihat sekali Toushirou tidak setuju dengan pendapat Rukia. Meskipun sebenarnya dia juga kesal karena kepergian tiba-tiba ini, tapi Toushirou harus tetap pergi. Jika Kira sudah memesankan tiket untuk malam ini, maka Toushirou harus pergi malam ini!

Namun sayangnya, Rukia tidak setuju dengannya. Toushirou tahu, dia bisa melihat jelas apa yang terpancar di wajah mungil itu. Sebuah permohonan untuk Toushirou, memintanya untuk tetap tinggal walau hanya sesaat.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia." Toushirou menggeleng pelan, terlihat menyesal. "Aku harus pergi."

"Setidaknya, izinkan aku membantumu. Kau pasti belum mengemasi barang-barangmu, kan?" Rukia masih terus berusaha. Dia harus bersama dengan Toushirou.

Hati Toushirou bagai ditusuk seribu jarum. Mendengar suara Rukia memelas membuatnya nyeri. Wanita mungilnya hampir menangis memohon untuk bersamanya, bersikeras untuk tetap bersamanya di menit terakhir. Sayang, Toushirou tidak bisa sependapat dengan Rukia, jika dia terus berada bersama Rukia, Toushirou mungkin tidak akan bisa pergi. Kehadiran Rukia jujur saja sedikit mengganggunya untuk rencananya di masa mendatang. Dan Toushirou lebih rela tidak bersama Rukia sekarang daripada ia harus berpisah dengan gadis itu di masa datang.

Toushirou memeluk erat Rukia, memberikan kehangatannya untuk saat terakhir. Toushirou ingin menghirup aroma Rukia, rasa Rukia, agar selalu membuatnya teringat bahwa gadis itu selalu menunggunya untuk kembali ke Karakura. Wajah mungil yang sering tersenyum menggodanya bekerja tidak akan pernah Toushirou lupakan.

Dia akan merindukan Rukia. Itu pasti.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya di telinga Rukia. "Aku akan kembali untukmu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Rukia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Namun, kata-kata Toushirou sanggup membuatnya meleleh seperti gula cair. Kehangatan Toushirou, suara Toushirou, rasa Toushirou ketika pria itu menciumnya. Rukia tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Momen ini yang seharusnya Rukia rasakan sampai besok pagi. Seharusnya mereka bisa melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar berpelukan.

Rukia mengangguk berat, berusaha menjaga perasaannya agar tidak meledak keluar dalam bentuk air mata. "Aku tahu," suaranya mulai pecah. "Kau harus kembali. Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kau… harus…" sekuat tenaga Rukia menahan air mata agar tidak turun.

Toushirou tersenyum. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut hitam Rukia. Dalam hatinya Toushirou berjanji, setelah dia pulang, Toushirou akan memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa dia akan memiliki Rukia. Ya, itu adalah sebuah janji yang segera Toushirou tepati.

Pasti.

.

.

.

Sepanjang lorong menuju pintu apartemennya, Rukia hanya berjalan lunglai. Tidak tahu rohnya masih berada di tubuhnya atau tidak. Setelah perpisahan Toushirou yang bisa dibilang sangat singkat, Rukia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Jalan-jalan sendirian di malam hari rasanya terlihat menyedihkan. Rukia tidak bisa menikmatinya, padahal saat itu orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa penuh bahagia.

Tapi tidak dirinya. Rukia tidak bahagia. Tidak saat Toushirou berpamitan setelah memeluknya.

Pria itu memang mengucapkan kata cinta, memberinya janji bahwa dia akan kembali secepatnya. Dan yang lebih penting, Toushirou sudah melamarnya. Rukia akan menikah segera.

Rukia bahagia. Seharusnya dia bahagia.

Ada sesuatu yang kurang dan Rukia tidak tahu apa itu. Hatinya merasa hampa ketika mendengar penuturan hangat kekasihnya. Mereka sudah jalan selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. Rukia seharusnya tahu bagaimana sifat Toushirou yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia merasa hampa, 4 tahun itu bukan waktu yang cepat, tetapi Rukia masih saja merasa dia tidak mengenal Toushirou.

"Aku mencintainya…"

Rukia menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan menggumamkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Ya, dia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Toushirou tidak akan meninggalkannya. Pria itu sudah berjanji dan Toushirou adalah orang yang selalu menepati janji. Baiklah, saat ini hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkan hatinya yang mendadak gelisah.

Diputarnya kenop pintu, pikirannya merencanakan semua kegiatan yang akan Rukia lakukan setelah pintu terbuka. Lepas sepatu, rapikan barang-barang yang masih berserakan (jika ada), makan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas, mandi, kirim pesan selamat malam untuk Toushirou, tidur.

Rencana yang sempurna.

Rukia masuk, dia merasa aneh dengan keadaan apartemennya. Terakhir kali Rukia masih ingat ia mematikan lampu rumah, tapi kenapa saat dia datang lampu dalam keadaan menyala?

Apakah ada pencuri masuk?

"Halo?" panggilnya, berharap pikirannya buruknya tidak terjadi.

Pelan-pelan Rukia melangkah masuk, mengamati dengan hati-hati sudut-sudut ruangan, mungkin saja memang benar ada pencuri yang sedang bersembunyi. Rukia sudah siaga penuh kalau-kalau ada serangan menyambutnya. Pandangannya menyebar mengamati bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya. Derit lantai kayu terdengar berbeda ketika Rukia melangkah. Sepertinya ada suara langkah lain yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Kaget, Rukia berhenti. Memasang telinga agar lebih terdengar. Suara langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas, seperti sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Dan…

Perkiraan Rukia benar! Ada orang yang masuk ke apartemennya!

Jantung Rukia berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Langkah itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Otaknya berpikir keras.

_Harus menyerang duluan!_

Dan ketika sesosok bayangan hitam muncul dari sudut lorong, tanpa memperhatikan apa-apa lagi Rukia langsung menyerang secara membabi-buta. Dimulai dari mendorong tubuh yang Rukia rasa lebih besar darinya. Tubuh Rukia terhempas bersamaan dengan tubuh besar itu. Dengan kedua mata tertutup (karena terlalu nekat plus ketakutan) Rukia memukul habis-habisan tubuh besar itu. Suaranya melengking keras ketika menyerang sosok asing itu.

"Ciaaaatttt! Rasakan kau!" seru Rukia masih memberikan pukulan nyasarnya, "Rasakan kau, MALING!"

"Hey! Tunggu dulu!" seru suara seorang pria tersebut, melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan Rukia. "Aku bukan maling!" teriaknya membela diri.

Tidak peduli orang asing itu meronta, Rukia masih belum membuka matanya. Suara pria itu rasanya tidak terdengar asing di telinganya. Sepertinya Rukia baru saja mendengar suara itu tadi pagi. Otaknya berpikir keras, tadi pagi Toushirou datang dengan tujuan ingin pergi bersama.

Tidak. Suara ini bukan milik Toushirou. Rukia hafal dengan ciri khas suara kekasihnya. Suara ini terdengar lebih berat, jauh lebih kasar dari suara Toushirou.

Otak Rukia berpikir dua kali (masih dengan gerakan tangan melayang di udara), suara ini sepertinya datang dari seorang pria yang kemarin seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Seseorang yang mempunyai hobi dengan celana dalam wanita. Bukan. Bukan hobi. Dia bekerja sebagai fashion celana dalam wanita (katanya, sih). Dia juga yang sudah seenaknya berkata bahwa Rukia tidak bahagia dengan Toushirou. Dan dialah semua biang keladi dari kepergian Toushirou.

Dia adalah…

"Hei, Rukia!"

Dan Rukia pun berhenti. Mencoba membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Samar-samar terlihat warna orange, dan perlayan bayangan kabur itu membentuk sebuah gambar jelas. Seorang pria, tinggi, tampan, berambut nyentrik seperti mentari, dan Rukia sedang menindihnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan mendebarkan (katanya sih begitu) dengan Hitsugaya Toushirou, seperti biasa Kurosaki Ichigo memerintahkan Ishida untuk segera pergi menuju Zaraki company dan memberitahukan pimpinan Toushirou—dan juga Rukia—siapa saja yang akan pindah masuk bekerja di perusahaannya.

Setelah melihat sekilas daftar nama-nama karyawan yang bekerja dengan Zaraki—yang ternyata jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak—Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengambil dua karyawan saja. Kotetsu Kiyone dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Sebenarnya Ichigo hanya ingin mengambil Rukia saja, tapi kalau hanya satu bisa-bisa akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, jadi apa boleh buat, dia harus mengambil satu orang lagi. Dan Kiyonelah yang terpilih dari beberapa kandidat yang ada. Sebenarnya Ichigo memilih secara random, itu sebabnya Ichigo tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka berdua. Jika mereka tidak dekat, Ichigo mungkin akan memisahkan mereka sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan di Zaraki. Namun, jika mereka berdua adalah teman dekat, mau tidak mau Ichigo harus memasukkan mereka ke dalam satu team.

Senang karena semua rencananya mulai berjalan sesuai keinginannya, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju sebuah apartemen yang kemarin tidak sengaja ia masuki. Apartemen Rukia di lantai 2, dengan ruangan yang sedang-sedang saja. Warna putih mendominasi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hanya sedikit dekorasi yang Rukia berikan untuk tempat tinggalnya, memberikan kesan sederhana sekaligus nyaman. Berbeda sekali dengan apartemen Ichigo yang hampir semua perabotannya berwarna hitam.

Sepertinya Rukia memang kebalikan dari Ichigo. Meskipun dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Rukia, Ichigo selalu berpikir Rukia adalah seorang wanita yang tidak begitu menyukai keributan. Itu semua terlihat dari akserosis rumah yang terpajang, semuanya rata-rata hanya didasari dengan satu warna. Itu juga membuktikan Rukia adalah orang yang sederhana.

Dengan mudahnya Ichigo masuk, layaknya rumah sendiri. Pria itu berputar-putar mengamati ruangan. Dasar memang Rukia, padahal gara-gara tindakannya yang selalu menyembunyikan kunci cadangan di dalam kotak pos menimbulkan dia kecolongan (dalam arti dimasuki seseorang) tapi dia masih menaruh kunci itu sesuai seperti sebelumnya.

Well, di sinilah Ichigo. Menunggu kedatangan pemilik rumah. Penasaran akan bereaksi seperti apa gadis itu jika dia melihat lagi-lagi ada Ichigo di dalam apartemennya.

Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok buku gambar yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Ichigo mengambil buku gambar tersebut, penasaran apakah ada gambar dibalik kertas itu. Kedua matanya mengamati dan sangat terkejut.

Ternyata dia punya hobi menggambar juga? Pikir Ichigo tertawa. Gambar di tangannya menampilkan sebuah coretan sketsa desain sebuah kostum. Ichigo mengernyit, mencoba menangkap kira-kira apa model baju tersebut. Rukia menggambar sketsa itu hanya menggunakan pensil sehingga gambarnya tidak terlalu tebal.

Ichigo membalik halaman, melihat setiap gambar yang Rukia ciptakan. Sebuah desain yang sangat unik meskipun penggambarannya belum sempurna. Tanpa sadar pria itu tersenyum, Rukia pasti senang bekerja dengannya nanti.

Klik!

Terdengar pintu dibuka, Rukia sudah pulang. Oke, Ichigo akan menunggu sampai Rukia menghampirinya. Dalam hati penasaran bagaimana reaksi gadis itu jika mendapati dirinya ada di sini, lagi-lagi masuk tanpa seizinnya.

"Halo?"

Haruskah Ichigo menjawab panggilan Rukia? Rasanya tidak perlu. Adalah tindakan yang wajar jika gadis itu curiga ada seseorang yang masuk. Keadaan apartemennya pasti berubah setelah kedatangan Ichigo.

Baiklah, mungkin sudah seharusnya Ichigo menghampiri Rukia. Tidak mungkin gadis itu asal masuk saja setelah dia merasa ada yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya? Bagaimana kalau pencuri yang masuk?

Ichigo melangkahkan kaki, menjemput Rukia. Namun… tanpa pertahanan tubuhnya terasa mengambang sebelum akhirnya menempel tepat di lantai. Belum bisa berpikir jernih, sebuah tangan kecil secara asal-asalan menyerangnya, meninjunya dengan sekuat tenaga, dan berteriak.

Rukia menyerangnya dengan mata terpejam. Dasar bodoh, dia malah tutup mata?

Rasanya Ichigo ingin menarik bahu Rukia dan menciumnya.

"Hey, Rukia!" teriakan Ichigo lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dan akhirnya Rukia berhenti.

Kedua mata cantik itu terbuka, membulat sempurna. Setelah sadar apa yang sudah terjadi kepadanya, Rukia pun berteriak.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?!" Rukia begitu murka ketika lagi-lagi ia mendapati pria berambut jeruk itu di dalam rumahnya. Sialan, Rukia pasti lupa mengambil kunci di kotak posnya. Setelah kemarin Ichigo masuk sembarangan, seharusnya Rukia ingat untuk tidak menaruh lagi di tempat surat. Tapi apa daya, setelah beberapa masalah yang datang secara bergiliran itu membuat otaknya tidak mampu berpikir jauh lebih banyak.

"Keluar sekarang juga!"

Suasana hati Rukia sedang buruk dan ia tidak ingin bertambah lebih buruk lagi. Kehadiran tak diundang Ichigo mampu membuatnya meledak jika pria itu nekat seperti kemarin. Tapi menyingkirkan Ichigo rasanya seperti mencari jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami. Susahnya setengah mati!

Seharusnya yang berada di dalam rumahnya adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou! Toushirou, kekasihnya.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata bergelinangan membasahi mata Rukia. Dia tidak mampu menahan ganjalan yang semakin menghimpit hatinya.

Dan inilah hasilnya.

"Rukia?" rasanya jantung Ichigo hampir lompat dari tempatnya ketika melihat air mata Rukia turun. Apa tadi Ichigo melakukan kesalahan makanya Rukia menangis?

"Rukia, ada apa?" panggil Ichigo lagi, suaranya jauh lebih lembut.

Tidak menjawab, Rukia bangkit dan bergerak menjauh dari tempat Ichigo. Meringkuk di samping sofa putih miliknya, bersembunyi dari pandangan pria tampan itu. Saat ini kondisinya jauh lebih memalukan dari anjing yang dibuang. Ketika sedih, Rukia selalu dihibur oleh Kakaknya. Namun saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan hati Rukia. Kepergian Toushirou sama sekali tidak membantu, dan Kakaknya tinggal di Hokkaido.

Rukia benci menjadi lemah tak berdaya. Dia benci tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk merapikan suasana hatinya ini. Rukia tahu Toushirou tidak meninggalkannya selamanya, Rukia juga tahu setelah kembali mereka akan menikah sesuai pria itu janjikan kepadanya. Tapi tetap saja—kalau boleh sangat jujur—Rukia tidak ingin perpisahan di antara mereka, meski hanya sebentar.

Sebuah tangan besar menepuk pelan kepalanya. Seketika itu juga Rukia merasakan kehangatan menyelimutinya. Entah sejak kapan Ichigo sudah berada di sampingnya, ikut meringkuk bersamanya. Tangannya yang besar dan kokoh itu hanya menepuk pelan, tanpa kata-kata, tanpa alasan apapun. Hanya menepuk, diam-diam membelai pelan rambut hitamnya.

Anehnya, Rukia merasa nyaman.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu.

Rukia menghapus sisa air-mata yang masih menempel di pipi mungilnya. Dia pasti terlihat jelek dengan muka bengep dan maskara yang luntur dari pelipis mata. Ichigo meraih sapu tangan dari sakunya dan langsung membersihkan wajah Rukia tanpa izin dari gadis itu.

Kali ini Rukia tidak protes, tindakan Ichigo membuatnya nyaman. Meski Rukia tidak mengakuinya terang-terangan. Tangan Ichigo masih mengelus pelan kepalanya, menenangkannya seperti anak kecil. Dari kehangatan itu Rukia seperti berada bersama kakaknya.

"Kau seperti Kakakku…" kata Rukia.

Ichigo menurunkan pandangan. "Dia selalu melakukan ini ketika kau menangis?" tidak merasa tersinggung. Ichigo sendiri adalah anak pertama, dia selalu menenangkan adik kembar perempuannya jika mereka sedang sedih.

Rukia mengangguk. "Waktu kecil aku sangat cengeng. Kakakku selalu bilang saat masih kecil kau boleh menangis sesuka hati agar setelah dewasa nanti kau tidak akan menangis lagi."

Rukia mengingat hal itu sambil tersenyum rindu. Kenangan akan Kakaknya membuat Rukia merindukannya. Kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya, yah? Sepertinya aku harus menelponnya, pikir Rukia.

Ichigo ikut tersenyum, dalam hati kagum dengan gagasan masuk akal itu. Saat kanak-kanak kau boleh menangis, setelah dewasa kau harus jadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi. Dulu ayahnya yang berkata seperti itu padanya.

Jelas Rukia saat ini sedang ada masalah yang tidak bisa ia hadapi sendiri. Dan walaupun Ichigo bisa menebak masalah apa yang saat ini menghinggapi Rukia, pria itu tidak akan berkomentar kali ini. Dia akan membuat Rukia nyaman. Saat ini, bersamanya.

"Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" ajak pria itu.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja yang kau mau. Aku akan mengabulkannya," jawab Ichigo mantap.

Tidak mau menunggu lama jawaban Rukia, Ichigo bangkit dan langsung menarik lengan mungil itu. Menariknya keluar dari apartemennya.

Malam ini, mereka akan bersenang-senang… berdua…

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

_A/N_ : Selamat malam semuanya :D

Minggu ini bener2 minggu yg menyebalkan buat saya (karena banyak tugas yg menumpuk, dosennya ga tanggung2 kalo ngasih T_T), anyway, chap ini adalah chap pembuka kedekatan Ichigo-Rukia. Maap kalo akhirannya rada2 geje, aku ngetik ini habis bikin tugas wawancara, jadinya ngalur-ngidul *guling2*

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang bersedia membaca dan memberikan review untuk Icchy. Thank you so much~ *kluk*

.

**chappy ruki** : Met kenal jg chappy :) makasih sudah mau review. Iya yg chap 3 memang sudah ku publish diblogku... hahaha, untuk fic yg lainnya akan kupublish jg, tapi kyknya tunggu fic ini tamat dulu biar nanti ga banyak utang. Hehehehe... review lg yah :D

**inai chan** : makasih reviewnya :) iya ini pasti diselesain kok. review lg yah :D

**chappy** : makasih, ini sudah dilanjut :) review lg yah :D

**Nyia** : makasih reviewnya nyia :) Ini sudah diupdate, review lg yah :D

**Aki Kaneko** : makasih reviewnya Aki :) Iya ini sudah diupdate kok, review lg yah :D

**Guest** : makasih reviewnya :) sudah diupdate. review lg yah :D

**Fuuchi** : makasih reviewnya :) Kabarku baik2 saja seperti sebelumnya :) Iya, tapi satu-satu dlu biar ga banyak utang, hehehe... iya, syng sama moment hitsurukinya yah #plak! baca aja biar nanti tahu gimana tindakan Ichigo ^^ direview lg yah :D

*buat yg login sudah kubls di PM masing2 :)

_Lasty_ : _"Enjoy reading this Fic, Guys, and please leave a comment if you want. Thank you~" :D_

_Have a nice day~! :D_


	5. The Passion

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**This story = Searaki Icchy**

**Rate = M for safe**

**Genre = Drama, Romance, Slice of Life, dll (selama cocok)**

**Berdasarkan req dari Hepta Py**

**Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s), Abal, Geje, Alur kecepatan, Membosankan.**

**Enjoy this fic guys~ :D**

* * *

.

.

_Seluruh ragaku terasa kosong, dan aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengisi kekosongan itu._

_Mungkin saja ini hanya kebetulan belaka. Hanya saja, kenapa jauh dari dasar hatiku yang tak pernah kuketahui, menginginkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh kurasakan._

_Aku ingin diriku dianggap berharga._

_Aku ingin keberadaanku diakui._

_Aku ingin dimengerti._

_Terlebih lagi aku ingin dicintai. _

_Semua hal itu nyaris kudapatkan dari seseorang._

_Tapi, orang itu bukan Toushirou…_

.

.

**Searaki Icchy**'s present

.

.

**Our Broken Masks**

.

.

**The Passion**

.

.

Rukia merasa tubuhnya diguncang-guncang dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya. Dirinya saat ini tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana oleh pria berambut jingga di depannya. Rukia tidak tahu. Rukia tidak paham. Dia hanya mengikuti langkah lebar pria itu.

Bintang-bintang masing berkumpul mengerumuni bulan yang tertutup oleh awan hitam langit kota Karakura. Gedung-gedung megah yang berdiri tegak satu per satu mulai terlihat gelap. Para pejalan kaki satu per satu mulai menghilang, kembali menuju singgasana mereka. Karakura bersiap untuk mengakhiri hari ini, namun Ichigo masih belum berpendapat sama.

Tangannya masih menarik lengan mungil Rukia, memberi arah gadis itu untuk tetap mengikuti kemana langkahnya berjalan. Satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikirannya ketika keluar dari apartemen Rukia adalah Ichigo harus mencari tempat yang dapat menyalurkan semua keluhan Rukia.

Dan ada satu tempat yang langsung terlintas di benak Ichigo ketika mereka berderap keluar.

Yaitu…

"Karaoke?" Rukia hampir saja kehilangan seimbangan badan kalau saja Ichigo tidak memegangnya. Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah gedung Karaoke tiga tingkat yang berdiri megah di sekitar sudut jalanan barat Karakura. "Kau mengajakku ke tempat Karaoke?"

"Bukankah tempat karaoke pas untuk suasana hatimu, Rukia?" kata Ichigo sambil membayar tempat yang ia pesan.

Tidak ingin berdebat dengan gadis mungil menggemaskan itu, Ichigo kembali menuntun Rukia menuju tempat karaoke. Salah satu petugas membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan mereka berdua untuk masuk, dan Rukia ternganga.

Mereka hanya datang berdua, tapi tempat yang dipesan hampir seluas satu lantai gedung Rukia bekerja.

"Untuk apa kau memesan ruang VIP," seru Rukia bingung. "Kita ini tidak datang sekampung."

Ichigo langsung menghampiri komputer kecil di sudut kiri tempat duduk, tangannya menyentuh layar untuk memilih lagu-lagu apa saja yang akan mereka nyanyikan. Tidak perlu lagu bagus dan juga suara bagus, Rukia butuh hentakan keras supaya gadis itu bisa mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya saat dia menyanyi.

"Sepertinya lagu ini cocok," Ichigo menekan pilihan di layar. Sebelum lagu dimulai, dia menatap Rukia yang masih bengong di belakang pintu. "Kenapa kau diam di sana? Kemarilah," katanya pelan.

Rukia tidak tahu hantu apa yang merasukinya sehingga dia mau menuruti apa yang Ichigo perintahkan. Kakinya berjalan melewati layar besar televisi yang di tempel di atas dinding bersama dengan lampu bola yang akan menyala terang berputar saat lampu di sekitar dimatikan.

Suasana meremang saat Ichigo mematikan lampu, kemudian perlahan musik terdengar mengalun, sejenak menghentakkan perhatian Rukia.

Lagi-lagi, Rukia hanya bisa terpana.

Kenapa pria sinting itu memilih lagu ini?

"Kau harus menyanyikan ini," saran Ichigo sambil memberikan mic ke Rukia.

Baiklah, Rukia akan menyanyikannya. Hitung-hitung dia jarang melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Persetan dengan pekerjaan, persetan dengan pacar, persetan dengan semuanya! Malam ini Rukia akan bersenang-senang!

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Rukia menyambar mic di tangan Ichigo. Sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan mencoba menikmati malam ini, Rukia mulai mendengarkan perlahan irama lagu yang berdentum pertanda lagu sudah dimulai.

"Baiklah. Kau jangan sampai terpesona, yah~" seru Rukia pede, lalu melakukan pose sesuai dengan gambar di layar tv besar.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

Rukia mulai melakukan tarian kuda ala lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil itu melakukannya tanpa malu dengan seorang pria yang hampir saja mau mati karena tertawa tidak karuan melihatnya menari.

Ichigo ingin sekali merekam tingkah laku Rukia dengan ponselnya. Mengajak gadis itu keluar untuk menghilangkan stress yang dialaminya memang pilihan yang sangat tepat. Buktinya Ichigo bisa melihat sisi konyol dari dalam diri Rukia. Bagaimana gadis itu melampiaskan segala emosi dan kekesalannya dengan berteriak tidak jelas dengan menghancurkan lagu yang sedang _booming_ itu.

Rukia ingin bersenang-senang, kenapa Ichigo tidak juga ikut bersenang-senang?

Tubuh bidang itu berdiri tegap, melangkah menuju Rukia, lalu Ichigo pun ikutan berteriak.

"HEY~! SEXY LAIDEEEEHHHHH~!"

Mereka berdua tertawa, menari bersama dengan tarian konyol yang keluar dari tubuh mereka. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai tenaga mereka habis.

Rukia ingin melupakan Toushirou untuk sesaat, dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan berteriak, menyalurkan semua ekspresi kekesalannya dengan menyanyi, dan membiarkan pria mesum-yang-masih-seenaknya-masuk-ke-apartemen di sampingnya ini menyenangkannya.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya Toushirou duduk diam menunggu. Saat ini dia sudah berada di Narita airport, menunggu panggilan keberangkatannya. Beberapa jam setelah dia meninggalkan Rukia sendirian, Toushirou sudah disambut oleh Kira dan temannya itu sudah merapikan hampir seluruh keperluannya. Dan kini Toushirou masih tenang menunggu, menghitung dalam diam detik jarum jam agar sampai pada waktu yang ia tuju.

Dia akan ke Amerika, sesuai dengan ketentuan yang dibuat bos Zaraki dan juga Kurosaki Ichigo, pria yang (mungkin) akan menjadi atasannya kelak seperti yang dikatakan oleh pria itu.

Setelah persetujuan Zaraki dengan pihak Kurosaki, Toushirou mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya juga akan dipindah-tugaskan dari pekerjaannya. Itu berarti Rukia akan bekerja di bawah naungan Kurosaki Ichigo selama Toushirou pergi.

Toushirou pernah mendapati pria itu di dalam apartemen Rukia, dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Dan Toushirou tahu bahwa Ichigo bukanlah saudara jauh Rukia. Bahkan Ichigo pun mengakui hal itu tanpa merasa bersalah.

Hal itu sebenarnya mengganggu pikiran Toushirou.

Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya Ichigo dengan Rukia sebenarnya?

Kenapa pria itu bisa berada di dalam apartemen Rukia?

Apa yang disembunyikan Rukia selama ini olehnya?

Toushirou mendesah berat, dia sudah lama tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Rukia. Hubungan mereka terbilang sangat lama, sekitar kurang-lebih 4 tahun. Namun, mereka jarang terbuka, untuk jalan berdua pun sangat jarang.

Ketika Toushirou memutuskan untuk menerima Rukia sebagai sekretarisnya, Toushirou berharap agar hubungan mereka jauh lebih dekat.

Namun, masih saja ada jarak di antara mereka.

Kenapa? Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Seharusnya jarak itu tidak ada!

Terganggu oleh rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya, Toushirou merogoh ponsel birunya di kantung, membuka layar, bersiap untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Rukia.

Tapi, jarinya tidak bergerak untuk mengetik satu patah kata.

Apa yang akan dia tulis?

Mengucapkan selamat malam?

Mencoba meyakinkan Rukia bahwa dia akan pulang secepatnya?

Atau sekali lagi menuliskan kata 'Aku mencintaimu'?

Akhirnya Toushirou menutup dengan keras ponselnya. Tidak jadi mengirimkan pesan untuk kekasihnya. Biarlah, dia sudah melamar Rukia, mereka akan menikah begitu Toushirou kembali. Itulah satu keyakinan yang saat ini bisa Toushirou pegang.

Benarkah Toushirou meyakinkan itu?

Dia mendesah untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk masuk ke dalam penerbangannya.

Mungkin sebaiknya nanti saja, setelah Toushirou tiba di Amerika, mengirimkan kabar untuk Rukia. Karena memang sepertinya dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dulu.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, ketika Rukia menatap layar ponselnya dan menunjukkan tempat jam 12 malam. Tidak ada satu pun pesan yang dikirimkan Toushirou. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak terlalu mengharapkan adanya pesan dari pria itu. Setelah menggila di tempat karaoke bersama dengan pria asing berambut nyentrik tersebut, di sini lah Rukia berada sekarang.

Apakah pria itu sudah ada di dalam pesawat? Apa Toushirou sudah makan sebelum berangkat? Apakah pria itu meninggalkan sesuatu di dalam apartemennya?

Apartemen Toushirou… Rukia teringat, mereka tidak pernah memberikan kunci apartemen masing-masing.

Kemana saja mereka selama 4 tahun belakangan ini?

"Hei, kau tidak ingin keluar dari mobil?"

Rukia menoleh saat pintu mobil terbuka, Ichigo menyapanya, tersenyum pelan saat melihat ekspresi datar gadis mungil itu.

Rukia mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Setelah selesai dari tempat karaoke, Ichigo melajukan mobil ke sembarang tempat, tanpa arah. Rukia tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena matanya fokus menatap layar ponsel putihnya. Rukia memicingkan mata ketika sadar di mana dia sekarang.

"Laut?" Rukia membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar, memastikan kembali pemandangan yang ia lihat. Dan benar saja, sayup-sayup suara ombak berhembus bersama angin malam. Udara laut yang khas, terhirup pasti di hidung Rukia.

Malam hari tidak membuat keindahan laut menghilang, meskipun semuanya terlihat hitam.

Langkah Rukia terbentuk karena pasir putih. Mereka benar-benar berada di laut. Kalau begitu, mereka berada di luar kota Karakura sekarang.

Memangnya berapa lama Rukia memandang layar ponselnya?

"Kau tidak suka laut?" tanya Ichigo dari belakangnya. "Menurutku tempat ini sangat pas untuk suasana hatimu," ucapnya melanjutkan.

Rukia mendesah. "Aku tidak benci dengan laut, kok. Hanya saja, laut membuatku jadi melankolis."

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar penuturan jujur itu. Karena kalau mau jujur juga, alasan mengapa Ichigo mengajak Rukia kemari adalah tempat ini merupakan tempat kenangannya dengan seseorang. Kenangan yang tak pernah Ichigo ceritakan kepada siapa pun, bahkan Ishida sekali pun.

Seseorang yang selalu memberikannya inspirasi untuk setiap pekerjaannya.

Seseorang yang pernah hadir di dalam dunianya.

Seseorang yang pernah Ichigo cintai dengan seluruh hatinya.

Seseorang yang pernah Ichigo kira, akan menjadi persinggahan terakhir untuk hatinya.

Ah, masa lalu yang indah…

"Benar kan laut tempat orang menjadi melankolis?" suara Rukia mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. "Buktinya terlihat jelas," ujarnya sambil menunjuk raut wajah pria itu.

Ichigo hanya tertawa. Entah kenapa gadis ini, Rukia, perempuan mungil yang menarik, bisa membuatnya menertawakan diri sendiri. Ichigo tidak pernah bersikap sembrono dan seekstrim ini ketika menyangkut soal wanita. Dia juga tidak pernah bertindak secara spontan saat menyangkut soal pekerjaan.

Baginya, wanita itu nomor ke sekian puluh dari pekerjaan.

Tapi, kenapa, saat bersama dengan Rukia, Ichigo rela mengubah dirinya?

Hanya agar perempuan ini tersenyum untuknya.

Ichigo rela melakukan apa saja demi senyuman itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Rukia tidak ingin mengungkit hal memalukan itu. Dia sudah cukup malu ketika tertangkap basah menangis di atas tubuh orang. Rukia tidak mau harus menjelaskan kenapa ia menangis.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal itu?" pinta Rukia mengelak.

Ichigo tidak ingin membicarakan topik yang lain selain hal itu. Dia ingin tahu kenapa Rukia menangis. "Ayolah, Rukia, ceritakan padaku," bujuknya.

Rukia berpaling, tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan Ichigo. Kesal karena perasaan sedih tadi kembali mendatanginya karena pria ini, Rukia akhirnya kembali menuju mobil sedan merah yang terparkir rapi di sisi pantai. "Aku ingin pulang," ujarnya jutek.

Tapi, tangannya ditahan oleh Ichigo. Sepertinya pria itu tidak akan melepaskannya sampai Rukia menceritakan semuanya.

Kesal, karena Ichigo seenaknya ikut campur dalam urusannya, Rukia terpaksa melotot ke arah pria itu. "Lepaskan aku," gerutunya, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar seram.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tidak menggubris geraman Rukia, Ichigo terus bertanya.

Rukia bungkam.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Rukia?"

Rukia masih diam.

"Apa kau mencintai Toushirou?"

Rukia masih diam, walau keningnya mengerut mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo.

Diamnya Rukia membuat Ichigo tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak mencintainya," lagi-lagi, itu pernyataan.

Tanpa sadar, Rukia menyentak kasar tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo. Apa-apaan sih pria itu! Tadi, dia bisa membuat Rukia tertawa dengan tingkah konyolnya di karaoke. Tapi beberapa saat setelah itu, pria ini menjadi pria menyebalkan yang pernah Rukia kenal seumur hidupnya.

Kenapa Ichigo senang ikut campur dengan urusannya?

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan orang lain, sialan!" Rukia bisa gila kalau dihujani pertanyaan yang sama terus-menerus.

Melihat reaksi Rukia malah membuat Ichigo semakin gencar. Wajahnya menyeringai puas saat gadis mungil itu melotot kepadanya. Sinar keunguan mata Rukia bercahaya ketika dia sedang marah. Dan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan amarah benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

Sepertinya kebiasaan menyiksa orang dengan interogasi langsung masih belum hilang dari dalam dirinya. Entah sudah berapa orang yang kesal dengan Ichigo. Setidaknya sikapnya itu perlu untuk kasus seperti sekarang ini.

Di sini. Bersama Rukia. Menyiksa gadis itu. Menyadarkan gadis itu.

Menyadarkan Rukia dari apa?

"Aku bilang begitu sebenarnya simple saja," ucap Ichigo mulai menjelaskan alasannya. "Saat aku bertanya 'Apakah kau mencintai Toushirou?', wajahmu terlihat berpikir."

"Aku mengerutkan kening karena pertanyaan anehmu itu, tahu! Bukan karena aku tidak mencintai Toushirou!" seru Rukia masih membela diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Ichigo menggapai kembali tangan Rukia, dan menarik perempuan itu mendekat. Ichigo membungkukkan badan agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Rukia yang terbelalak kaget. "Kenapa saat kau berkata tidak, kau tidak berani menatap langsung mataku?"

Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Di dalam otaknya, egonya sudah berteriak marah, menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan diri dan menampar pria kurang ajar itu. Namun, di sisi lain, hatinya berusaha berteriak, mencari-cari perasaan yang dulu pernah dia rasakan kepada Toushirou.

Apakah Rukia mencintai Toushirou?

Dulu, ya.

Bagaimana kalau sekarang?

Ekspresi Rukia terlihat merana. Pria ini berhasil menekannya, memojokkan ke jurang paling dalam. Merusak topeng yang selama ini sudah Rukia buat dengan susah payah.

"A-aku…" Rukia membuka mulut, namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa dia rangkai.

"Katakan: Kau. Mencintai. Toushirou," Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, namun Ichigo berhasil menahan dagu mungil itu agar kembali menatap dirinya. "Tatap aku," perintahnya tegas.

"Ah—" ingin rasanya Rukia menutup matanya, tapi pasti Ichigo punya cara agar matanya terbuka. Katakan saja mencintai Toushirou, seharusnya itu mudah. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Tubuhnya gemetar, bola matanya berputar tak tentu arah, ke mana pun asalkan tidak menatap mata cokelat yang membius itu.

Kalau dipikir kembali, kenapa Rukia merasakan ketakutan dengan pria ini. Ichigo bukan siapa-siapa. Rukia mengenalnya juga karena tidak sengaja, kan?

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Ichigo?" hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa Rukia tanyakan. Sepertinya berguna juga untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rukia hanya bisa menatap, dan terus menatap. Mencari-cari kebohongan dari mata hazel coklat itu. Mata itu tidak berkedip sekalipun Rukia memaksanya. Ichigo sepertinya benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya.

Hal yang mustahil, mengingat mereka baru bertemu dua kali.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kurosaki Ichigo?!" Rukia semakin mengencangkan suaranya. Hatinya sedikit lega karena sesaat Ichigo sedikit tersentak ketika Rukia memanggil pria itu dengan nama lengkapnya.

Seingat Ichigo, dia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama lengkap kepada Rukia. Mungkinkah Rukia tahu dari Toushirou?

"Kau tahu tentangku dari Toushirou?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Ichigo? Selama ini kau selalu menolak untuk bertemu dengan Ise Nanao, tapi kenapa setelah kau bertemu denganku dan Toushirou kau jadi berubah pikiran? Sebenarnya apa yang kau incar dari kami?" dengan cepat pertanyaan itu berubah.

Kalau diingat kembali, Rukia juga sebenarnya penasaran kenapa perusahaan Kurosaki setuju untuk bekerja-sama dengan pihak Zaraki? Padahal seharusnya perusahaan Zaraki tidak terlalu menguntungkan perusahaan besar itu. Tapi, Ichigo tetap menyetujui penggabungan dua perusahaan itu.

Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya dan Toushirou?

Ichigo menjauh dari Rukia, sambil menghela nafas pria itu mengacak pelan rambut jabrik orangenya. Rukia mengamati punggung yang terlihat malas menjawab itu. Mungkin Ichigo tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya adalah privasi.

Namun, sepertinya Ichigo harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia tidak terlalu pintar berbohong.

"Jujur saja, sejak awal aku tidak terlalu suka dengan cara kerja Zaraki Kenpachi. Dia adalah tipe orang yang seenaknya dengan jam pekerjaan dan tidak bisa diajak bekerja-sama." Ichigo mulai menjelaskan. "Terlebih lagi Kenpachi adalah orang yang serakah dan ingin meraup keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya dengan cara mudah. Tidak peduli dari mana dia mendapatkan uang itu."

Dalam hati Rukia mengiyakan pernyataan Ichigo. Sebagai salah satu pegawai Zaraki, tentu Rukia tahu bagaimana rupa asli bos gilanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau setuju dengan permintaannya?"

Kenapa Ichigo bisa setuju?

Jawabannya terlalu sederhana, namun terlalu sulit diungkapkan.

"Aku setuju karena bertemu denganmu dan Hitsugaya Toushirou," pada akhirnya Ichigo menjawab jujur.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Toushirou?" tanya Rukia memicingkan mata, curiga.

"Aku menginginkannya untuk perusahaan. Toushirou adalah aset yang sangat berharga bagi perusahaan Kurosaki. Kemampuannya akan tumpul jika terus bekerja di bawah pimpinan Zaraki."

Yah, alasan itu bisa—setidaknya—diterima Rukia.

"Kalau begitu," rasanya dia tidak ingin bertanya lagi pertanyaan pertama, tapi rasa penasaran terus mengganggunya. "Kenapa kau memilihku dan Kiyone? Aku hanya salah satu karyawan biasa, begitu juga dengan Kiyone. Aku juga tidak mempunyai bakat khusus seperti Toushirou. Tapi kenapa kau malah memilih kami berdua?"

"Aku mengambil Kotetsu Kiyone untuk menemanimu."

Hah?

Dahi Rukia mengerut tidak percaya sekaligus bingung. Jika alasan Kiyone pindah tugas karena hal remeh, berarti yang Ichigo inginkan adalah…

"A-pa… yang kau inginkan dariku, Ichigo?" Rukia tidak bisa tidak kembali ke pertanyaannya semula. Sebagian misteri sudah berhasil dia pecahkan tentang Toushirou. Berarti yang tersisa hanya misteri tentang dirinya.

"Kau."

Singkat. Jelas. Padat.

Tertegun. Jantung Rukia serasa ingin berhenti berdetak. Dia berharap agar waktu bisa diputar ulang sehingga Rukia tidak perlu mendengar jawaban super singkat yang membuat dia hampir mati berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Rukia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban yang sama.

Hanya saja, sepertinya Ichigo tidak akan mengubah jawabannya meskipun Rukia memberikan seribu pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kau. Yang kuinginkan adalah kau, Kuchiki Rukia."

Pernyataan yang keluar malah semakin jelas: Ichigo menginginkan Rukia!

_Tidak…_

Oke, kalau sudah begini, Rukia ingin pulang.

"Aku ingin pulang, Ichigo," kata Rukia berbalik, menjauh dari tatapan mengincar pria itu. Rukia akhirnya hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa apa yang Ichigo katakan tentangnya adalah candaan semata.

"Kau ini senang sekali mengubah topik pembicaraan yah, Rukia?" Ichigo mengikuti langkah Rukia menuju mobil.

Waktu memang berputar semakin larut. Ichigo sadar besok Rukia harus berangkat pagi, berbeda dengannya yang bisa seenaknya masuk jam berapa pun. Baiklah, sudah cukup dia menggoda Rukia, wanita mungil itu benar-benar terlihat berusaha menghindar dari segala pernyataannya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Rukia pulang, wanita itu hanya berterima kasih singkat dan berlalu begitu saja setelah keluar dari mobil. Ichigo tidak mengikuti jejaknya karena dia merasa Rukia perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Yah, Ichigo sadar diri hari ini dia sudah bersikap keterlaluan mencecar Rukia dengan segala pertanyaannya.

Memang siapa dia bagi perempuan itu?

Dia kenal Rukia baru dua hari.

Memang benar-benar, Tuhan sedang mempermainkan hidupnya sekarang.

Ichigo membuka pintu apartemennya, matanya menyipit heran karena ada satu pasang higheels yang ia kenali. Salah satu adiknya ada di sini, menunggunya.

Yang pasti bukan Yuzu, mengingat dia sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu.

Berarti yang datang ke tempatnya adalah adik yang satunya lagi. Seorang adik keras kepala seperti dirinya.

"Kemana saja kau?" muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang menghampiri Ichigo. Matanya memicing sesuai ciri khasnya, mengamati Ichigo dengan tatapan acuh.

"Seharusnya kau beri tahu dulu kalau mau datang, Karin," Ichigo mengacak rambutnya pelan. Berjalan perlahan menghampiri sofa terdekat, menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Wanita berambut hitam, Karin, hanya mendengus pelan. Tidak peduli dengan jawaban cuek Kakaknya. Dia duduk di sofa samping Ichigo, mulai mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Besok pagi aku harus pergi ke Amerika."

Ichigo tersentak. "Bukankah kau baru pulang? Dari mana kau?"

"Korea."

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?"

"Urusan pekerjaan," sahut Karin singkat. "Terima kasih untukmu, baru satu hari aku menapakkan kaki di Jepang, _Baka-oyaji_ menyuruhku pergi ke New York!"

Karin menggerutu kesal. Beberapa jam dia tiba di rumahnya, dengan niat beristirahat sebanyak-banyaknya, Ayahnya menelpon menyuruh untuk datang secepatnya ke Amerika. Semuanya serba mendadak karena kata sang Ayah, mereka bekerja-sama dengan Zaraki company. Awalnya Karin keberatan karena dari dulu dia tidak terlalu suka dengan pria besar dan urakan itu. Kenpachi bukan mitra yang baik untuk diajak kerjasama, tapi kenapa Ayahnya setuju dengan usulan itu.

Setelah ditanya lebih dalam, barulah Karin mendapati bahwa yang menyetujui permintaan itu bukanlah Ayahnya, melainkan Ichigo, seorang Kakak bodoh yang suka bertindak seenaknya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo menguap. "Jadi kau kemari untuk protes padaku?" tanyanya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau sendiri tahu kan bekerja-sama dengan Zaraki tidak menguntungkan apa-apa untuk kita!" sahut Karin tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak itu. Ichigo memang selalu mengambil keputusan tanpa berunding dulu dengan keluarganya.

Kalau Isshin menyetujui apa yang Ichigo pilih, Karin tidak begitu saja menerima keputusannya.

"Diamlah, Karin," suara Ichigo berubah menjadi tegas. "Aku setuju karena tertarik oleh orang-orang di sana."

"Siapa pastinya orang yang membuatmu tertarik itu?" tanya Karin sudah bisa menebak. "Wanita?"

Ichigo terkekeh pelan, dia memang tidak bisa membohongi adiknya. "Awalnya hanya wanita, tapi prianya juga membuatku tertarik," ucapnya terus terang.

Karin menyerngitkan dahi. "Kau mengirim mereka ke Amerika?"

"Aku hanya mengirim satu orang, yang pria. Mungkin Ayah menyuruhmu datang karena orang yang baru saja kukirim akan menjadi bawahanmu. S-E-G-E-R-A~"

Kalau saja Ichigo bukan saudara kandungnya, Karin pasti sudah akan menghajarnya habis-habisnya. Kakak laki-lakinya dari dulu memang selalu menggodanya, membuatnya kesal. Namun meskipun begitu, Ichigo sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya. Ichigo tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang membuat Karin dan Yuzu menangis.

Berkat itu, Karin jadi tidak bisa membencinya. Mana bisa?

Sambil merenggut kesal, Karin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Jika dia harus mengikuti kata-kata Ichigo, berarti dia harus berangkat secepatnya. Akhirnya Karin beranjak dari sofa, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Kapan kau berangkat?" Ichigo menemani adiknya keluar. "Apa aku perlu menemanimu ke bandara?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah minta Ginjou-san untuk menemaniku," Karin membuka pintu keluar. Sebelum pergi, dia mengucapkan sebuah pesan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ichi-nii. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Riruka, dia terlihat bahagia."

Ichigo hanya diam ketika nama Riruka disebut-sebut. Matanya hanya mengamati punggung diam Karin. Adiknya itu mengerti bagaimana sebuah nama bisa membuatmu ingin melupakan hidup. Bagaimana sebuah nama bisa menyakitinya.

Bagi Ichigo, itu adalah masa lalu yang indah. Dia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan hal itu, Ichigo sudah berjanji kepada wanita itu bahwa dia akan bahagia.

"Benarkah?" Ichigo berusaha terlihat santai dengan tertawa.

Karin menoleh, berusaha membalas tawa palsu kakaknya. "Apa ini yang Ichi-nii inginkan?"

Lagi-lagi, Ichigo hanya mendengus geli. Kata-kata Karin mengingatkannya kepada Rukia.

"_Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Ichigo?"_

Ichigo menginginkan kebahagiaan wanita itu! Itulah jawabannya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Seharusnya tadi dia berkata begitu.

"Tentu saja. Jika dia sudah bahagia, maka sudah tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk terus mengingatnya," jawab Ichigo akhirnya, dengan mantap.

.

.

~ TBC ~

* * *

Balas review :

**Guest** : makasih reviewnya :) kmu tanya begitu saya jd bingung jg mau jawab apa, hehe. Kalo menurut saya sih, cerita ini tentang hubungan Toushirou-Rukia-Ichigo dan bagaimana mereka berinteraksi dan mengungkap jati diri masing2. Kalau menurut km gimana? :)

**chappy ruki** : makasih reviewnya :) Ini masih perkembangan awal hubungan IchiRuki sih. Untuk Song For aku masih mau remake lgi, aku baru remake ulang Between me sih kalo km belum baca :)

**Chappy** n** Guest** : makasih reviewnya :) sudah dilanjut :)

**Kaneko Aki** : Makasih reviewnya :) hahaha, aku jg mau dikelonin Ichigo *plak!* Hehehe, sudah diupdate yah :)

**Fuuchi** : makasih reviewnya :) sudah diupdate yah :)

**rukichappy** : makasih reviewnya :) sudah diupdate kok. Bukan aku yg nulis Fic 'Darling' , itu fic buatanya Jee ^^a

**voidy** : makasih reviewnya :) haha iya neh, Ichigo jd punya kekuatan buat 'kontrol' Rukia yah... memang plng ga enak jadi Ishida, hehe :)

**Musume Hime-chan** : makasih reviewnya :) sudah dilanjut kok, meskipun ga bisa update cepat :)

*untuk yg Login sudah kubalas di PM masing2 :)

_Sedikit cuap" : WB itu memang plng menyebalkan, apalagi di saat ide menumpuk di kepala... saya merasa chap 6 ini jelek. tapi ya, berharap masih bisa dinikmati sama kalian yah, hehe :)_

_Sekian, Have a nice day~! :D_


End file.
